The New Student
by Fatedman
Summary: Avatar: TLA AU. What will happen when a new guy startin high school? Read and find out! Rated M for violence and later lemon. Hope you'll like it. Kataang, Tokka, Jetzula. HIATUS
1. Bullying

**The New Student**

**Avatar: TLA AU story. Just a little thing I thought of during my trip in two weeks. This is not a story for younger people.**

**Rated M. Sex and violence. Everyone will believe sex in the beginning but it will not be. I don't want to rush things up right now.**

**All are in high school. Almost everyone is 16 years old, except the characters below.**

**Sokka, 17 years.  
>Azula, 17 years.<br>Zuko, 18.  
>Mai, 18.<strong>

**Pairings: Kataang, Tokka, Sukka, Maiko, Jetzula. Some more of course, but i'm not going to write every pairing. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Avatar: TLA.**

**Chapter Rating: M for nudity  
><strong>  
>Ch. 1: Bullying.<p>

Katara and Sokka was ready for high school, now after the break was over. Katara began at high school six months ago, her father Hakoda had forced her to start at the same school as Sokka. Katara was the only one who could keep a good eye on him. 

"Katara, your fucking hair is so important!" Sokka yelled sarcastic downstairs in their house. Katara was upstairs in the bathroom, and Sokka said earlier, she combed her hair. Katara had always blue clothes for a reason, she loved the water and therefore was like Ryan Lochte. 

"Goodbye Katara!" Yelled Sokka. Katara sighed and then ran down the stairs. They then ran to high school, hoping not to come late as all the other times after leaving the house.

Sokka was not late to class, but Katara missed 10 minutes. Katara was therefore forced to stay 10 minutes after the lesson. Katara was not the only one who came late to class. Toph, Katara's best friend came after half an hour but she doesn't need to stay after class. She always had a confident excuse. She was blind and could only say she was lost in the town somewhere. Katara knew that she could see, just not with the eyes. Toph had her feet as eyes. She could feel with the ground. Toph was wearing a green shirt that matched her green emerald necklace that she often wore. Black pants and green slippers. 

"Whassup Sugar Queen?" Said Toph, bored as she used to be. 

"Everything's okay" replied Katara smiling. Toph was not like any of Katara's friends. Toph was more boyish Katara always thought, but she never told Toph. Toph might like it.

The first day, like a day after holidays was very short days. Math and Social Studies on the morning and then a little later around noon, it was sports. Katara hated sport just because they shared the sport with B class, she was going A class. Sports teacher Zhao had a short schedule for the day and demanded that they did everything on the schedule, unless you had to stay at school until four o'clock. Katara was a little puzzled when she saw a new guy, probably in B. She stared at him for a while. The guy did not do so much and looked very depressed. Katara was about to go over and cheer him up but then the lesson ended and everyone went to the dressing rooms. You could take a shower at home, but almost none of the girls did. The showers in high school was a luxury, not the same crap as school. She took a hot shower and then went back to the locker room to switch on. All the girls changed now. Suddenly the door opened into the girls' locker rooms and a naked guy thrown into. All the girls screamed and hid quickly, except Katara. It was the new guy she saw at the sports hall, he was depressed, now he wept. Katara felt sorry for did not hide either, she was blind, she did not care. Toph just shrugged her shoulders and began to change clothes in the front of the guy. Katara gasped, she knew that Toph was able to do much things, but not be naked in front of a guy. The guy was staring at Toph, understandable because guys was used to be a little perverted, usually. 

"Damn Sugar Queen, change so we can go" complained Toph. Katara blushed, she could not do it in front of a guy. 

"Are you scared?" Toph asked, as a challenge. The guy could hear everything and therefore looked the other way. Katara nodded and began to change. Toph walked out of the locker room ... but Katara did not needed help the guy. 

"Need help?" asked Katara, crouched down beside the guy. 

"N-No" replied the guy angrily. Katara did not listen. She helped the guy up on his feet. Katara blushed, right now she stared at the guy's lower part. Katara put him on the bench instead of letting him lie on the floor. Toph then came back into the locker room. 

"Do I need to drag you out?" Toph asked angrily. Katara sighed. 

"We can't just leave him here" said Katara. 

"By the way, where did everyone go?" Toph asked. 

"Probably switched on quickly and ran out the backway" said Katara. 

"I hate to wait!" Toph screamed. Katara nodded. 

"Go without me" Katara said, smiling. Toph just sighed angrily and walked away. Katara took a seat next to the guy on the bench. 

"I-I want to be alone," he said nervously. Katara still not listening to could not leave him. 

"Let me help you" said Katara and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"N-No," he replied, still nervous. 

"Where are your clothes?" Asked Katara blushing.  
>"I don't know," replied the guy, wanted Katara to go. Katara stayed until the guy accepted Katara's help. She could be very stubborn in some situations. She found out his name ... Aang.<p>

Katara helped Aang with clothes and out of high school. Aang appreciated Katara's help and said that nobody had done anything like this before, he had been bullied since 8th grade. Katara then offered a ice cream in town. Aang had not done anything than thanking Katara for the rest of the day and Katara liked it. 

"Hey Katara" said someone next to Aang and Katara. Katara smiled. 

"Hey Jet, how are you?" Asked Katara happily. Aang however, did not want to stay any longer. Aang ran away. Katara yelled at him to come back but he didn't. Katara did not understand why he ran, she would talk to him tomorrow instead. 

"Katara, do you want to go to the movies or something?" Jet asked seductively. 

"Sure, why not" replied Katara blushing. She had had a crush on Jet in a few weeks now and had really been waiting for him to ask.

At the cinema Katara saw a familiar person, Aang was there. Jet saw Katara looked at Aang and it made him jealous. _This time, I will not show mercy_, thought Jet.

The movie started and not just Katara stared at Aang, Jet too. Jet wanted to get quiet Aang once and for all. When Aang went to the bathroom, also Jet because this was his chance. Inside the bathroom was Aang peeing in the urinal. Jet then slipped behind him, hit him with an iron pipe in the head. Aang was a moment on the floor. A few minutes later he tried to stand up and then started Jet beat him very badly. Hits to the head, the stomach and kicks. Aang screamed, hoping someone could hear him. Jet made a big mistake. Someone was in the bathroom toilet and could hear everything. Police cars and ambulances could be heard outside, apparently knew that someone had been injured. 

"Damn!" Exclaimed Jet and ran towards the bathroom door. He opened the door and was blinded by a bright light, bright lights. 

"Hands up!" Shouted the police. Jet didn't listened what the police said. He ran from the police and it was not a good decision. The police shot at Jet with revolvers and Jet got shooted in the leg. Jet screamed in pain and then transferred to the police station. Katara saw Jet being arrested and then remember one thing ... Aang went as well. She ran against the boys' bathroom, but police would not let Katara. 

"Please, my friend is in there" asked Katara when police said no. 

"I'm sorry but we can not let you" they answered. Katara pushed away the police and ran into the bathroom. The police yelled at her. 

"Stop, you will be arrested!" They cried. Katara ignored it and there he was, paramedics and doctors stood around Aang's injured body. Katara crouched down beside him. 

"Aang ..." Katara whispered. The police stood behind and was able to arrest Katara to break the rules but this time they didn't.

Katara came with Aang to the hospital, she wanted to be there for him. Katara had to sit in the waiting room because doctors were not sure if Aang could take visitors yet. _Everything is my fault_, thought Katara and could not wait another minute, she wanted to know if Aang was a few hours a doctor came out to her. 

"Do you know Aang Parkinson" asked the doctor. 

"Not exactly, I found out who he was today," said Katara, she did not want to lie and say that she had known him for a long time. 

"You see, we have searched everywhere for his parents but I don't think he have parents" the doctor said anxiously. Katara nodded slowly. 

"How is he?" Katara asked, not caring about the first question. 

"He's lucky and he's gonna be okay" replied the doctor smiling. 

"Can I see him?" asked Katara. The doctor shook his head and told Katara that Aang needed to rest. The doctor instead wanted Katara to come visit Aang tomorrow, when he was feeling a little better. Katara could not persuade the doctor to stay and went home.

Hakoda had been waiting for Katara in the living room. He was very upset and asked where she had been. Katara said she had been to the movies, she did not want to say more. Katara looked at the clock 9:00 (PM). She ran up to her room, turning the computer on and hurried to chat with Toph, whom she had just left.

_Toph: Sugar Queen, I think you like him._

_Katara: No!_

_Toph: Admit it, liar ..._

_Katara: I'm not lying!_

_Toph: Why the exclamation?_

_Katara: I'm usually use it._

_Toph: Hahahaha, good one_

_Katara: ..._

_Toph: Katara, I already know that you like him, no need to be ashamed of it, liar ..._

_Katara: Okay, I might like him but why make a big deal of it!_

_Toph: Love is very nice … for you._

_Katara: So … Who do you like? :P_

_Toph: No one_

_Katara: You like someone, right?_

_Toph: Not exactly_

_Katara: Tell me now!_

_Toph: Well, I like Sokka, Big deal. O.o_

_Katara: o.o o.o  
><em>_  
>Toph: What?<em>

_Katara: Sokka "cough" "cough"_

_Toph: Don't believe me?_

_Katara: No one can like Sokka._

_Toph: You're his sister, of course, do you think he is the ugliest in the world._

_Katara: No, I really mean it ... he eats like a cow, farts like a coffee machine, do I need to say more?_

_Toph: Yeah? I like doing it too ... usually_

_Katara: Haha. Maybe you're right: D_

_Toph: Must go Sugar Queen, cya in school_

_Katara: I'm not going tomorrow._

_Toph: Damn, play truant will not help Sugar Queen._

_Katara: I know. I must be with Aang tomorrow_

_Toph: And you don't think he goes to school?_

_Katara: You're right, it's getting late see you later!_

Katara left the chat... fast. She didn't want to tell that Aang was on hospital, not for anybody ... right now. Katara had to come up with something good, a good plan on how she could stay home tomorrow. She was not quite sure "play sick" thing but she would try it anyways, she could not think of anything else.

**End of chapter 1!**

**Finally, the chapter one. I've waited a long time myself. I have not had much time. I am stuck at a great game from Sweden, Minecraft. Well ... enough of that, the next chapter coming soon, I hope.**

**A/N: Ryan Lochte is one of the fastest swimmers in the world.. or he is! xD.**


	2. Feelings Growing

**I don't own Avatar: TLA!**

**Chapter Rating: M**

Chapter 2: Feelings Growing

Katara's fake illness worked. Sokka went to high school and Hakoda to work. Katara had a few hours to visit Aang. She did not really know what she would say to Aang if he had woken up. She thought he might be mad at her. Most of all she thought it was her fault. Finally she forced herself to go apologize.

_In the Hospital ..._

Katara sat in the waiting room. Aang had not woken up yet and need to not be disturbed, his rest was almost vital. Katara waited an hour and then a nurse out to Katara. 

"Your friend has woken up now, you can see him" said the nurse before she was interrupted by another voice. 

"Katara, house arrest for a week". Hakoda stood there, behind Katara. Katara gasped and sighed heavily in defeat. She could not deceive her father, Hakoda knew all along that she was faking. 

"I can explain-" Katara began. 

"It's probably best" said Hakoda severely. The nurse interrupted. 

"If you want to see your friend, it is best to do it soon," she said. 

"Katara, what is this about?" Hakoda asked anxiously. Katara told everything to her father, there was no reason to lie anymore. Hakoda appreciated Katara's honesty, but that does not mean she avoid house arrest. Katara asked only about one thing, first of all ... to see Aang. Hakoda let her visit Aang every day but nothing else, Hakoda would go with her, always. 

"Thanks Dad" was the last Katara said before she went to Aang. Aang looked terrible and Katara felt even more debt than before. Aang was awake but he just looked up at the ceiling. Katara could not say anything, she just stared at him. He would probably not see me again,_ I will not give him more trouble_, Katara thought. She left his room without saying a single word. Hakoda and Katara walked home together, Katara said nothing on the way home.

No one was in high school today. All had gone on a little trip to a paintball camp. Toph was superior, she was better than the guys too. Sokka was a little jealous. _How can she be better than me?_ Thought Sokka. Sokka had known Toph for a long time but never knew she was a pro at paintball and he had really never thought about Toph like this. _Maybe I like her?_ Thought Sokka.  
>"No, it's impossible!" Yelled Sokka. Everyone around was staring at him. Then Sokka didn't talked for a whole hour.<p>

After Paintball, the old gang met at the candy store. The old gang was a group of Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Haru, On Ji and Yue, Katara also, of course, but she was not there. Zuko was Sokka's best friend since school. Zuko wasn't exactly a good friend to Katara, Katara did not trust Zuko. She never told why the gang why, it was a mystery. Haru is a close friend to Toph. Sokka didn't liked Haru, mainly because he was jealous. On Ji and Yue came to the gang thanks to Katara and Toph. They were good friends and always went on SPA day together. It was Toph's idea to go to the candy store. 

"Why do we always met here, and where is Katara?" Asked Yue. 

"Sick" answered Sokka and Toph at the same time, both blushed a bit. 

"She was not sick yesterday ..." said On Ji thoughtfully. 

"You know Katara, she tries to hide that she is sick in front of us" suggested Sokka. 

"Okay, you don't know Katara …" Toph added. Everyone laughed. 

"Hey, I know her better than you!" Exclaimed Sokka. 

"Right Sokka, you don't even know what she loves" said Toph. 

"Well, she loves-Ehm ..." Sokka started. "What?" Asked Toph. Sokka thought of another 10 minutes, he couldn't remember it. He knew it a moment ago, he had it on the tongue. 

"Snoozles, you'll probably sleep too long during the day, she loves swimming, you are just sooo after" said Toph happily. 

"I knew it, I just thought of other things" replied Sokka. 

"I think that Toph is right, you sleep too long" intervened Haru. _He must always be on Toph's side, I hate him_! Thought Sokka.

Katara layed in her bed, depressed. She wanted so much to give Aang an apology but she just couldn't, she was nervous at the same time. She was shaking and almost spun around in bed. 

"Katara, I will went on an important meeting, don't even think to go out!" Hakoda shouted downstairs. Katara had not planned it either. She did not answer and Hakoda went up to her. 

"Katara, if you want I'll let you go out" Hakoda said, smiling. 

"No, Dad, I'm just not feeling so good" said Katara. 

"I hope you're not lying this time" said Hakoda severely. 

"Not this time, I feel weird" said Katara. 

"Is it about this "Aang" guy?" asked Hakoda. 

"I think so" replied Katara blushing. Hakoda smiled. 

"Katara, do you like him?" Hakoda asked cheerfully. 

"I-I'm not sure," replied Katara nervous and blushing. 

"It is not sure in the beginning, but what do you think?" Hakoda said. 

"I-I ... I need to think a little about it "said Katara. 

"Okay, it'll be good Katara" said Hakoda. Katara smiled broadly. 

"You're the best dad" said Katara happily and Hakoda ran out of the house, otherwise he would be late to the meeting. Katara walked down to the kitchen and suddenly someone knocks on the door. Katara opened and there stood ... Jet. Jet had escaped. Jet was here for Katara, he drew her closer for a kiss ... fortunately Katara managed to push away Jet but it didn't helped. 

"Katara, I thought you liked me" Jet said seductively. Jet came closer to Katara, Katara backed off. Jet tried to get closer again, Katara backed off again. Jet then knew that he couldn't get close to Katara in the usual way so he began to use some violence. He pulled Katara close and began to tear off her clothes. Katara was not strong enough to push away Jet this screamed and Jet began massaging her breasts very violently. 

"Do-Don't do this" said Katara, nervous than ever. Jet grinned evil. 

"You have no choice, I know you want it" forced Jet. Katara screamed at maximum. Katara was not stronger than Jet, she could not do anything. Jet moved his hands further down and Katara had started to cry. She closed her eyes and wanted it to be a nightmare. Jet just ignored Katara's tears. Jet would just rip off Katara jeans and panties but something stopped him. Katara had her eyes closed and couldn't see ... but she could hear. DING!

After a few minutes Katara opened her eyes. She layed on the floor half naked, just what had happened so it couldn't be a dream. She looked around, just by turning her head. Jet was also on the floor, it just gushed blood from his head. Katara looked the other way and saw ... Aang. He was also on the floor. Aang looked weak, he sure used all powers to save Katara. Katara cried with happiness and someone opened the front door. 

"Snoozles, you were really fun!" Could be heard outside. 

"You mean my famous joke or me?" At the front door. 

"You". Katara stood up and Sokka and Toph came in. Sokka and Toph noticed immediately that Katara was half naked. Toph laughed. 

"Katara, you really are sick," said Toph jokingly. Katara didn't answer. She crouched down next to Aang instead. 

"Aang" Katara whispered quietly. Toph then began to tell Sokka Aang who was. Sokka then went up to Katara, put a hand on her looked miserable. Toph then looked at the Jet. 

"I think I get it now," said Toph.

Katara called her dad. Maybe he was busy but she needed help and needed to ask something. Hakoda said. 

"Hi, this is Hakoda" he said. 

"Hey, it's Katara" Katara said. 

"Hi sweetie, how's it going?" Hakoda asked cheerfully. 

"Ehm .. Dad, can I have a friend stay here one night, "asked Katara. Hakoda was thinking about it for a few minutes. 

"Okay Katara, don't even think of crushing the house" Hakoda said sternly. 

"I promise, I love you" Katara said and hung up.

**Chapter 2! I really like this, maybe you do not understand but I hope you do!**


	3. My Fault

**I don't own Avatar: TLA**

**Chapter Rating: T**

Ch. 3: My Fault

Katara spent the last few hours with Aang. Aang was asleep and Katara sat on the bed. Katara had not done anything else. _This was my fault and I have to do something_, Katara thought. Sokka and Toph then came into the room. They had just brought the Jet to the police. 

"Katara, how long will he be there?" Asked Sokka. 

"He will be here until he feels better" said Katara. 

"Hey, it can take like two months!" Yelled Sokka. Katara nodded. 

"Yes and?" asked Katara. Sokka sighed, he believed that Aang would make a terrible thing for Katara. 

"Where are you going to sleep, he must lie on the floor!" Yelled Sokka. 

"You don't need to care, he is my responsibility" Katara said calmly. 

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked anxiously. 

"It's my fault that he feels like this" said Katara. Sokka needed an explanation. Never, he thought that Katara could do something wrong. Katara told the truth about her "date" with Jet. Katara was close to start crying, it was noticeable. Sokka hugged Katara. 

"If he touches you again, I'll kill him," said Sokka angrily. 

"I'm with you, no one messes with Sugar Queen!" Toph exclaimed happily. 

"You are the best or ... may not Sokka "said Katara. Toph laughed. 

"Right" said Toph. Sokka growled and left the room. 

"It's probably best I check him" said Toph happily and ran after him.

Toph and Sokka played video games until Hakoda came home. Hakoda scolded Sokka to not lie in bed, it was the school tomorrow. Sokka thought everything was unfair. Katara always got more things. 

"Sokka, you never know what can happen" said Hakoda. 

"Tell that to Katara, too!" Sokka shouted angrily. Hakoda nodded. 

"Katara already understands it, you must learn it too" Hakoda said. 

"What, if you give me something, something bad will happen?" Sokka asked angrily. Hakoda sighed, this would be difficult.

Toph went home so Sokka and Hakoda could discuss the injustice, Hakoda didn't want to do it all worse for Sokka. 

"Dad, why Katara always get what she wants?" Asked Sokka, even angrier than before. 

"I'm not sure Sokka" Hakoda said. 

"Your rules suck!" Yelled Sokka. Hakoda nodded and came to a decision, he did something he had never done before. He admitted he had considered Sokka different and offered him borrow their summer cottage for a week, with friends, he chose to invite. Sokka was overjoyed, finally he got to do something. Hakoda apologized and walked up to Katara's room, he wanted to see her as well. He opened the door and was a little shocked by what he saw. He saw Katara sleeping with another guy. He was almost sure it was Aang, because Katara was hugging him so hard. Hakoda was not quite sure how he would react, he was happy but it was a bit ... quickly. Hakoda didn't want to wake them up so he would let them sleep.

The Next morning Hakoda woke up because a loud scream from Katara's room. Hakoda suspected that Aang had done something bad and rushed to Katara's room. He opened the door. Katara did mouth to mouth. Katara saw her father in the corner of her eye, but she didn't cared. Hakoda ran to the bed to help Katara, most for Katara's sake. Together they got Aang to breathe again but he remained unconscious. Katara got almost a heart attack herself. 

"Dad, I'm sorry" Katara said sadly. Hakoda didn't understand. 

"Sorry for what honey?" Hakoda asked. 

"I didn't telled you that Aang would stay here" said Katara. 

"Well, you called me and asked if someone could sleep over, remember?" Hakoda replied, smiling. Katara still looked depressed. 

"You really like him, I know that" said Hakoda uneasily. 

"Dad, I'm not sure okay!" Yelled Katara blushing and frustrated. 

"Otherwise, you can tell me what's wrong" suggested Hakoda. 

"To be honest, it's all my fault," said Katara sadly. 

"Don't blame yourself Katara" Hakoda said. 

"Aang feel like this just for my mistakes," said Katara, and began to cry. Hakoda hugged Katara and she continued to cry into his chest. Hakoda decided then that Katara couldn't go to school, she needed to rest and stop blaming himself. Katara wanted to go to high school, but Hakoda forced her to stay home today.

Sokka went to high school, as usual. Sokka began bragging about the cottage, he would be alone for a week. All Sokka's friends in the gang so badly wanted to join but Sokka had other plans. This was his chance to get closer to Toph and he knew exactly when he would say that, after the school day.

At Katara's place, it was a very somber mood. Katara could not help feel guilty for what she had done. Aang still sleeped in Katara's bed, but having him there made everything worse. Katara just looked at him and then felt more ill. He looked weak, harmless, lonely ... she could think of how many sad words whatsoever. She felt like this until ... she heard Aang moan. Katara was sitting at her desk and just stared at him. Aang woke up. Katara ran to him, hugged him hard. Aang said nothing in a few minutes, he just lay perfectly still and blushed. Katara broke the silence between them. 

"I'm so sorry Aang!" Katara yelled, almost overwhelmed. 

"Ka-Katara, you're the nicest person I ever met" Aang said cheerfully, and then moaned a bit of pain. Katara smiled and felt immediately better. She still felt guilt, but not much. 

"Where am I?" Said Aang, he looked very confused. 

"Home" replied Katara. Aang smiled and looked around the room by simply turning his head. He liked the room. 

"Katara, I like your room" said Aang, trying to smile. Katara giggled and helped Aang out of bed. Aang had some problems, he was a bit wobbly. Katara had to support him. 

"Katara, thank you" Aang said, blushing. Katara blushed too. 

"Ehm .. you're welcome "said Katara, a little nervously. Katara led him to the kitchen. She thought he was hungry, she knew that boys often were hungry, but not Aang. She was surprised, Aang ate like a normal breakfast. Katara knew that Aang was special, he was not like one of the other guys, he was three times better.

_High School ..._

A few hours later, the gang took a break outside the candy store, Toph's idea as usual. Sokka lied to his friends, he told the gang he could just bring one friend. Sokka's eyes were then glued on the girl with the green necklace. Sokka could hear On Ji ask. 

"Please take me, please take me". Sokka ignored her. Zuko just muttered something about he wanted to come along. Toph … blushed. _He is so dead if he doesn't take me_, Toph thought. Sokka coughed a little. 

"I'm sorry guys but I have to ask Toph to follow me". _I'll let him live_, Toph decided. Toph had never thinked of romantic feelings before, but right now it was on her list. The rest of the gang was unhappy but Sokka didn't changed. His choice was Toph, and he was more than sure of it.

_At Katara's ..._

Katara knew nothing about Aang, so she asked him later on the noon if he could tell her a little about himself. Aang was a little sad when she asked, but he didn't showed it, he wanted to tell her. 

"Katara, I'm not a trendy person, I'm not cool" said Aang, depressed. For Katara it didn't matter, she thought he was cool. She liked him for who he was. 

"Cool is not something you can be, you are who you are" Katara said happily. 

"I guess ... and yeah ... I have no parents, "said Aang. 

"You said what?" Asked Katara, she had heard a nurse say before that they did not find Aang's parents, but she did not think he was without parents. Aang did not seem particularly proud of it either. He had not come to the bad part yet. 

"I killed my parents," said Aang. Katara couldn't understand, how could he? Katara was a little scared. Aang sighed sadly. 

"Katara, I will not kill you, you're too nice" Aang said smiling. 

"What happened?" Asked Katara seriously. 

"I grew up with bad parents" was Aang. 

"Parents can be boring sometimes" said Katara severely. 

"You don't understand, my parents would sell me for a piece of chocolate if they got the chance" Aang continued. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Katara. 

"They never liked me, they treated me as scrap. I didn't got many friends, I was forced to study to get good grades and I was told to never meet a girl "ended Aang. 

"Why?" asked Katara. Aang took a few deep breaths, he had never talked about his childhood for anyone before. 

"I was often trapped in my room, which resulted in my friends abandoned me. In my room, I was forced to study to get a good job and make money, most for my parents sake and I couldn't meet a girl because they didn't want me to have a family" said Aang. Aang didn't showed how sorry he was ... but Katara had started to cry a little bit. Aang hugged Katara as comfort and it really helped. Katara hugged back lovingly.

It was getting late and Katara's family had come home. Hakoda said hello to Aang immediately. Sokka didn't cared, he had other things to think about, first of all how he would tell Toph that he liked her. It was really a mystery, Sokka had never seen her show loving feelings before. Aang got dinner with Katara's family and Sokka was the only one who didn't said something. He thought too much about Toph, he didn't know what to do.

_Toph's house ..._

Toph was in her bed with her laptop. She talked to some friends on the internet, just a few she didn't know in real life. She had told her friends that she was in love with a guy, in this case, Sokka. She was lucky that no one else in the gang knew them. Toph spoke to her Internet friend till Katara logged in. Katara sent chat invite. Toph accepted.

_Katara: Hey Toph!_

_Toph: Sugar Queen, I thought you felt bad_

_Katara: I did, until Aang woke up._

_Toph: Sitting next to him? xD._

_Katara: Absolutely not, how could I write like that then?_

_Toph: You're completely crazy Sugar Queen, you will have a boyfriend xD_

_Katara: It's not quite that simple_

_Toph: What do you mean, just ask him out_

_Katara: You're crazy Toph, honestly?_

_Toph: I'd done it._

_Katara: Yes, exactly!_

_Toph: You have not talked to Sokka or something? :O_

_Katara: Not much, he said nothing at the dinner table ..._

_Toph: I knew it! He's a real wimp!_

_Katara: Are you a wimp for not talking? : /_

_Toph: You're sluggish Sugar Queen, you don't know? : O_

_Katara: What?_

_Toph: Sokka can have a house to himself for a week … lol_

_Katara: ohohoh, this will not be good._

_Toph: You're completely lost, he could only bring one friend, guess who Snoozles chose, great wimp choosed the toughest :3_

_Katara: You're kidding? :D_

_Toph: Sometimes I lie but joking, don't think so!_

_Katara: You are going to be alone with him for a week, sounds like bad luck but for you, okay xD._

_Toph: Well, we will have more fun than you and Mr. Bathroom._

_Katara: Okay, anything but not call him that :O_

_Toph: Okay, I can think of a other name :3_

_Katara: I need some sleep now, tomorrow I'm back in high school._

_Toph: What a nuisance! Was just kidding xp_

_Katara: ...  
><em>  
>Toph closed the chat and turned off her computer to sleep.<p>

**Chapter 3, finished and wonderful, I hope xD.**


	4. Toph Love

**I don't own Avatar: TLA**

**Author: Soon, a Tokka Lemon, I'm just warning you. We'll see when it will be but it will be soon!**

Ch. 4: Toph Love

_Two months later ..._

Katara and Aang almost became better friends than Toph and Katara. Katara had fallen for him, the problem was just that Aang didn't show that kind of feelings that Katara showed. Aang just showed friendly feelings. He hugged Katara smiled most of the time. Katara usually kissed Aang on the cheek or talked seductively. She thought it might help but Aang didn't notice. Aang had met the rest of the gang too. Zuko, Haru, On Ji and Yue. Aang and Haru became good friends, they had much in common. Haru was lucky that he went to another high school, he would probably be mobbed if he also went to the same as everyone else in the gang. Aang liked everyone except Zuko, which Katara and Aang had in common. Aang did not like his behavior and his voice, he was a bit ... scary. Yue and Aang had barely spoken to each other, Yue tried not to talk to knew Katara liked Aang, she figured it out all by herself. On Ji also saw that Katara was in love with Aang and Katara was not alone. On Ji thought that Aang was sweet and nice, On Ji fell for him too. Aang didn't noticed On Ji either, that made Katara feel better.

Soon it was summer and then would Sokka and Toph go on their one week vacation. Sokka could not concentrate on schoolwork when he thought about it. _I'm getting crazy_. Sokka's thinking got the teacher Iroh worried. Iroh had to do something... Iroh walked over to Sokka, tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Are you feeling sick young man?" Iroh asked cheerfully. Sokka nodded. 

"Well, I'm sick of this waiting" Sokka said dreamily. 

"I understand but don't make your second to last day this term to a disaster" said Iroh severely. Sokka nodded cheerfully and went to work got him to stop thinking about Toph for a moment. Already after two minutes she was back again.

Katara and Toph had the same lesson, as always. Katara looked worried. Katara heard that On Ji had switched to the Class B and it made her very angry, she did it just to get closer to Aang. Toph had to do the work alone, Katara felt sick. Katara's teacher Yugoda asked Katara to go home but she didn't want to. Aang was in high school, then she would be there too.

At lunch, there was much talk about Sokka's and Toph's trip. Toph blushed under the whole lunch and couldn't say anything about it. It was most Sokka who spoke. Sokka thought he would make Haru jealous but he didn't, Haru was smiling. Katara almost boiled over, On Ji and Aang talked a lot. Katara finally left the table when she saw that Aang blushed._ I have no chance anymore, I should have done something earlier_, Katara thought on the way out from the mess. She felt sick again.

Now... Sports and Katara's chance to be with Aang. Katara and Aang had promised each other to always be together for sport and Aang had not forgotten it. Aang ran to Katara direct when he saw her. On Ji became jealous of this. She felt just like Katara during lunch. On Ji could not let this happen. Instead of being with her partner, she went to Aang. Katara looked at On Ji in the corner of her eye and she was nervous. 

"Hey On Ji!" Aang exclaimed happily. Katara smiled also, to be kind. On Ji asked if Aang could be her partner instead. Aang couldn't say yes, he was with Katara and he wanted it to be that way. On Ji didn't gave up, she begged for it. Katara sighed. 

"It's okay, I was about to go anyway" said Katara, disappointed and went off to the locker room. She couldn't take it anymore. She then stayed in the dressing room, she wanted to be with Aang after sports. On Ji might come with Aang but this time Katara decided to show love, just a few minutes of waiting ...

Aang and On Ji had a great time. Aang noticed right now that On Ji flirted with him. He blushed the whole lesson, at the end were they couples dance. On Ji thought that she had the upper hand right now. She got Aang to shake and go red, it must be a big plus.

Sokka and Toph had already stopped working and went back to Sokka's, just two of them ...Neither of the two secret lovers said anything. Sokka thought he would faint if he did and Toph didn't dared to. Not daring was certainly something Toph have never felt before. This was new for Toph. She always used to be the toughest .. no longer. _Damn, I'm not normal_, Toph thought and Toph was about to spend some time Sokka's house but Toph came up with excuses. She played sick and drunk, said some strange things. Sokka asked Toph to go home and rest, her plan worked. She did not think she could be with Sokka, he made her crazy. She ran home and Sokka was unhappy and did not think she would come with him to the summer house. He went home sadly.

Katara waited and waited but Aang never came, On Ji didn't came either. Sports had ended but Aang and On Ji was missing. Katara became worried and went back to the sports hall. There they stood and hugged. After a few minutes Aang and On Ji start talking about dating. Katara felt a hard blow on the heart, she was just heart broken. She and Aang was not a couple ... but still! Katara ran home crying. Love was the most difficult thing in the could not handle it. She knew that this would never stop, she would remain heart broken until Aang came to her.

**Chapter 4, love this! I don't know what you think but I love the action. Maybe I'm bad at translating and I don't want to brag! I just commend myself a bit xD.**


	5. Listen To Your Heart

**I don't own Avatar: TLA!**

Author: Sorry to brag about the last chapter, my friend wrote it ... LOL!Now, on with the story.

Ch. 5: Listen To Your Heart

Last day of school before summer vacation. Just a few hours left ... Sokka was still thinking about Toph, she did not come to the last day of school and Sokka thinked it would be a summer vacation without Toph. He believed also that Toph didn't like him. He just wanted to see into the future and see what would happen. Katara, however, hated her life. She almost wanted to take suicide. Katara didn't went to school either, because she didn't felt so well. _I don't want to live without Aang, he's the kindest on earth, nobody is like him_. Katara thought in her bed, still crying. Suddenly, Katara could hear it knocking on the door and Aang's voice.

"Katara, you're home!" She could hear him screaming. Katara ignored him, he was sure here with On Ji. She didn't hate him but she couldn't help to feel bad. Instead of going open the door she could hear the door open. Someone was in the stairs and Katara knew it was Aang. Katara couldn't let him in.

"Go away!" Katara shouted angrily. Aang opened Katara's door anyway.

"Katara, do you feel bad?" Aang asked anxiously.

"I want to die" Katara whispered quietly but Aang heard her.

"Katara, do you want to talk about it?" Aang said smiling, he knew she was mad at something. Katara did not answer, just ignored him.

"Cocksucker ..." Katara muttered. Aang didn't understand.

"Are you mad at me?" Asked Aang sadly.

"I hate everyone" Katara replied coldly. Aang tried to smile as he usually did but this was terrible and he couldn't.

"Katara, I must go soon, please tell me what's wrong?" Said Aang unsettled than before. Katara replied with a hard hit in the face. Aang began to bleed nosebleed. Aang cried, it really hurted. Katara did nothing to help Aang. Instead, she began to cry herself. Aang's clothes were bloody. Aang gasped.

"Damn, I had a date, I can't go with this!" Yelled Aang. This made Katara crying even more. Aang had a date with On Ji but now ... He couldn't go. His clothes were bloody and ... Katara needed help. Aang sat down on Katara's bed.

"I will stay until you tell what's wrong" Aang said sadly. Katara did not stop crying for because of just wanted to be alone but Aang didn't let her. Katara was then shocked when Aang hugged her in a lying position. She blushed and turned to Aang and hugged him back. Aang sighed happily.

"I want you to tell me" forced Aang, and he would not stop asking. Katara did not answer, but deep down inside, she said yes.

"I hate you" Katara said sadly. Aang nodded, slowly.

"I'm sorry" said Aang, he did not even know what the problem was but he apologized nonetheless. Katara didn't accept the excuse, not yet.

"I thought we were best friends" said Katara, still crying a little.

"We're, right?" Asked Aang seriously. Katara laughed angrily.

"You didn't even talked to me yesterday, you didn't even worked with me yesterday, you didn't even cared about me yesterday" said Katara hysterically. She assumed that this would suffice as an explanation. Aang did not say anything in a few minutes, Katara was right.

"I'm so sorry Katara, it was different after I started dating" Aang said sadly. Katara was reminded of Aang's dating again and did not accept the excuse this time either.

"Aang, it is best for you to go" said Katara, angry. Aang shook his head. Aang was about to hug Katara again but this time, Katara took a knife from her nightstand and struck Aang in his hand. Aang screamed in pain but he hugged Katara anyway.

"Katara, you have no idea how sorry I am" Aang whispered.

"If you can't go, it will be worse," Katara whispered kindly.

"I don't care, I deserve this" said Aang happily. Katara could not believe it, he was still happy. Katara smiled weakly.

"Get out of here Aang, you will not help" Katara whispered sadly.

"Kill me if you must, I'll stay" said Aang. Katara gasps. _He would die for me, he's a pig, he is my life_, Katara could not think clearly. Mixed feelings was it. _I love him!_ Katara decided. _He might not love me but I love him, i just want to see him_, Katara thought happily.

"Stay here" said Katara and ran out of her room. She was looking for bandages for Aang's injuries. When she had found the bandages she ran back to her room and began to plaster Aang.

"You don't need to do it Katara" Aang said with the kindest voice.

"You're making it hard to be mad" Katara said happily.

"Feeling better now?" Aang asked anxiously. Katara nodded.

"Thanks to you" Katara said, blushing. Aang smiled broadly.

"I must talk with On Ji later" said Aang. Katara didn't answered. She was close to getting an outbreak again. Fortunately she was able to hold back. She plastered Aang instead of answering.

The rest of the gang decided to fix a party just before Sokka and Toph would leave but Toph was not present. Sokka asked her via text message but she didn't answered it. Sokka was almost certain that Toph would not come, not even for the trip.

"Where is Toph?" Haru asked Sokka outside Zuko's where the party would be held. Sokka shrugged.

"She's coming Loverboy" Haru said, laughing happily.

"Take it back!" Yelled Sokka. Haru continued with kissing sound.

"Stop it!" Yelled Sokka. Haru grinned and Sokka blushed.

"I know she likes you" Haru said with more serious voice.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked nervously. Haru laughed out loud.

"She told me" said Haru. Sokka hesitated.

"Damn, she's probably better at home" thought Sokka.

"You have sooooo wrong!" Haru exclaimed happily.

"Dude, shut up okay?"

"She's just nervous" said Haru. Sokka hesitated again.

"She's a fighter, she beats me at everything" said Sokka.

"You don't get it huh, she does not understand what love is yet" said Haru.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked anxiously.

"You're right, she is a fighter … but not the love god, dude ... that is why she is so damn nervous" said Haru happily. Sokka nodded.

"Hope you're right this time Rocky" joked Sokka. Haru smiled.

"Don't take Toph's nickname thing, it's just sick man" Haru said happily.

"I can't think of anything else right now" said Sokka seriously.

"Don't stay here the whole day.." said Haru and went inside. Sokka stayed outside, he would listen to Haru, who said she would come.

Katara and Aang was resting in the living room and watched a movie. Katara held Aang's right hand throughout the film. Actually, she wanted to just hold his hand but she said it was to cure the injury. Aang was special when it came to film. They watched a romantic comedy and it ended up the happy way, Aang cried a little bit. A happy ending often got girls cry ... and Aang of course. Katara loved Aang for who he was and she had the luck on her side, Aang said nothing about On Ji throughout the whole movie. Katara felt fantastic.

"Nice movie" said Katara. Aang nodded, wiped away some tears.

"Crybaby ..." Katara whispered playfully. Aang grinned evil and started tickling Katara. Katara cried out of laugh. _I can live with this thought_, they ended up lying next to each other on the couch.

"This has been wonderful Katara" Aang said happily and romantically.

"I'm still sorry" said Katara carefully. She had apologized all night, Aang was almost mad with it.

"No, I'm sorry … I must go, "said Aang. Katara nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow," said Katara. Aang shook his head.

"It's gamenight with Haru tomorrow, you mean two days" Aang said happily.

"Of Course, I just want to be with you" said Katara blushing. Aang nodded and saw Katara blushing._ Now I get it! _Aang thought, leaving Katara's house.

**Chapter 5, Cliffhanger!**

**1. What means Aang while sayin' "Now I get it!" ?  
>2. Are Toph on her way?<br>3. What will happen between On Ji and Aang?**

You'll find out in the next chapter!


	6. Closer Closer

I don't own Avatar: TLA!

Ch. 6: Closer ... Closer ...

The party was a success without Toph but Sokka was still a little dissatisfied. He had really looked forward to go on a trip with Toph. Sokka had spent the party with Suki and Yue. Suki was a girl, sports-oriented and a very big cruch on Sokka. Yue also had a little crush on him and they fought for him at the party. Suki often weared green clothes, short skirts and heeled shoes were very popular. She couldn't be with the gang as often cuz she had her own. The group was like a club for cheerleeders, therefore Suki. Two students at their high school, Ty Lee and Meng. Ty Lee could be called a snob because she hung around with Azula, the biggest snob in the school. When Ty Lee wasn't with Azula, she spent time with Suki's cheerleeder group. She was also the most disgusting person. She loved to be naked around guys. Some called her a whore, some called her the prettiest in the school. Meng was the opposite, she was afraid to show her body, especially in front of anyone. In the sport, she changed on the toilet so no one else to see her naked. In other words, everyone in the group were very different ...

Aang had a difficult choice ahead. He was happy to date someone like On Ji but ... Aang had suspicions that Katara liked him too, in the same way. The truth was that Katara meant more for Aang, but what would he say? _Bye, I do not want to be with you anymore_, Aang thought. Aang shooked of table that Aang was sitting at was also shaking. Aang then knew after a few minutes what he had to do. He needed to talk to On Ji and Katara in private, he did not want to crush anyone's heart.

Sokka began to unpack his things. He would go no matter if Toph came or not. He wanted to go himself to the summer cottage. He had no father who decided when he would go to sleep. He would stay up late, eat chips, playing Xbox 360, partying with the neighbors ... He had already decided what he would do. Summer cottage was close to another vacation lived some of Sokka's friend sometimes, and this week he had heard that he was there. Sokka was ready to go. He ran down the stairs, waved goodbye to Hakoda and then opened the front door ... there was Toph. She had packed things too. Sokka struck Toph on the shoulder. 

"You are damn lucky" said Sokka happily. Toph sighed heavily. 

"Snoozles, I knew we were going now, I'm not stupid" said Toph. 

"Cool" said Sokka. Toph blushed, she had done it all day. 

"Snoozles, shall we go or are you just stupid?" Toph asked. 

"No, we take the bus, it will come anytime," said Sokka happily. 

"Are you kidding me?" Toph exclaimed. Sokka shook his head. 

"My dad can't … so we have no choice"said Sokka angrily. 

"Fucking lazy family" complained Toph. Sokka Toph smiled and blushed shortly thereafter. To see Sokka smiling at her was not normal.

Aang was resting in a bed, in Haru's house, he used to live there because he had told Haru that he was homeless, he had only mentioned it to Haru, no one else. He invited On Ji and Katara to talk. Aang did not want to be unfair, so he decided to stop dating On Ji. He wanted the girls to understand, he decided to date no one. Suddenly someone knocked at the door, On Ji had come. Aang let her come in and he led her to the kitchen table. On Ji blushed horribly. 

"Are we alone?" Asked the Ji eagerly. Aang nodded. 

"On Ji, I think we should stop dating" Aang suggested. 

"You are so funny!" Exclaimed On Ji. Aang sighed angrily. 

"I'm serious" said Aang severely. On Ji looked sad. 

"I'm sorry, I can't … I can't date someone. I don't have time for my other friends. Sokka, Katara, Toph" said Aang. On Ji nodded, she understood what Aang said and accepted the decision. On Ji also admitted that she had been away from her friends. Aang offered On Ji to stay for a while, for companionship. He still waited for Katara. _Katara, where are you?_ Aang thought. He started to get worried, what if something had happened to Katara? Aang's thoughts were interrupted, suddenly a window smashed. Aang gasped and ran to the shattered window. He saw no one outside. He found a stone, someone threw a small stone against the window. 

"Damn, this is not my house!" Exclaimed Aang. On Ji gasped too. 

"Not your house!" Screamed On Ji. Aang nodded nervously. 

"This is Haru's house and he is eating out with his parents, I am so screwed" said Aang and began to chew on some nails. On Ji tried to calm Aang down. It helped for a few minutes, then Katara crawled in through the broken window. She was hurt, she had certainly been in a fight. Aang realized that Katara had thrown the stone to get help. Katara then fainted when she saw On Ji in the house. 

"Katara?" Aang tried to wake Katara. "Katara:" Aang yelled loudly."Katara, wake up!" Yelled Aang even higher. Katara mumbled ... 

"On Ji ... I-I … She … I-I … hate me … On Ji "Aang didn't understand what she meant, she spoke so indistinctly. A few minutes later, Aang had to think about what Katara said.  
>"On Ji I she I hate myself On Ji" Aang whispered to himself and then he got it. On Ji crouched down next to Katara too, but she did not do it for Katara's sake, she comforted Aang. <p>

"Go away" said Aang cold. On Ji frightened by his unpleasant voice. 

"Go away" said Aang bit higher when On Ji didn't answered. 

"Aang-" On Ji began but she could not even finish a sentence. 

"Go away!" Aang yelled angrily and hugged Katara tightly and lovingly. On Ji was the person who had injured Katara. Aang wasn't wrong about that. Aang hated On Ji more than ever. On Ji sighed.  
>"Aang, she attacked me" lied on Ji nervously. Aang did not answer. On Ji walked away without an answer, Aang did not trust her anymore.<p>

Haru's family got mad at Aang because of the window. Aang also explained that the window was his fault, he lied for Katara's sake. Aang promised to pay for it, but Haru's parents did not want it. They were angry but they would not be it forever. One destroyed the window did not mean the end of the world. Aang never showed what had happened to Katara, he managed to get Katara unnoticed. He did not know what to do with her. He could not bear Katara to her house, her family would go crazy, possibly at him. He knew who he would go to, Toph. Her family would not overreact, they would not do it. Only one thing was important to Toph's parents and it was Toph herself. Aang had to carry Katara to Toph's big lair. He knocked on the door and Lao Bei Fong, Toph's father opened the door. He was wearing a yellow robe, he had probably just come out of the shower. Lao looked suspiciously at Aang. 

"Hello, Mr. Fong, are Toph inside?" Aang asked kindly.  
>"Who are you?" Lao said sternly. He was not sure until he saw who was resting in Aang's arms. Toph's best friend could not be forgotten so easily. Lao bowed against Aang and admitted him. Aang told Lao what had happened and asked for a bedroom. Bei Fong family was rich and Aang knew it. He hoped that he would not say no. Lao nodded understandably. <p>

"We have no extra bedroom, we give you Toph's room instead" said Lao. 

"Is it really okay?" Aang asked uncertainly. 

"Toph would do it for Katara's sake, Toph's room is on the right," said Lao Bei Fong and pointed to Toph's bedroom.

Sokka and Toph was sitting on the bus, en route to Hakoda's vacation cottage. Suddenly Toph's mobile beeps. 

"Hello?" Toph replied thoughtfully. 

"Hey Toph" said Aang who talked in Katara's cellphone, he had not Toph's number so he had to think a bit. Toph laughed. 

"Twinkle Toes, you're so dead, Katara will not let anyone touch her mobile" said Toph serious. 

"I don't care ... can I borrow your room? "asked Aang. 

"Good one Twinkle Toes, can we take this later?" Toph asked instead. 

"Why do you all think that I'm kidding!" Aang exclaimed angrily. 

"Are you serious!" Toph almost screamed. Aang sighed heavily. 

"Yes, I need your room" said Aang. Toph laughed out loud. 

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Sokka in the background. 

"Is Sokka there!" Yelled Aang. Sokka pulled phone out of Toph's hand. 

"Hey man, how are you?" Asked Sokka happily. Aang just remembered, today was the day when Sokka and Toph would go on the vacation together. 

"Sokka, if something should happen to Katara, should you go home?" Aang said nervously. Sokka oscillated between yes and no. 

"No" replied Sokka in the end. Aang was relieved and explained. 

"Katara is hurted and I need a room!" Yelled Aang. 

"What!" Sokka yelled back. Aang was nervous again. 

"On Ji hurted Katara, bad" Aang continued. Sokka growled. 

"Aang, I will not be there in a week, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, Sokka, what do you mean?" Asked Aang. 

"Damn, borrow my room, I need someone to watch Katara. Dude, can you do that? "Asked Sokka more serious than ever. 

"Okay, but how do with your dad?" Asked Aang. 

"Tell him everything Arrowhead" said Sokka happily. 

"Okay, I'll try, thanks Sokka" said Aang and Katara's turned off the leaved Toph's room and told Lao Bei Fong that he would take Katara home instead. Lao did not care, he did not answer, not even with body language. Aang just leaved.

Lucky for Aang, Hakoda wasn't home. He tried to open the door but it was locked and so he began to look for Katara's key. Suddenly pep Katara's mobile, it was Sokka. _The Key hidden in Katara's hair_. Her hair was an odd place to hide a key, but smart. Aang found the key, Katara's curls surrounded the key and was difficult to get in. It took ten minutes for Aang to get the key. When he had finally succeeded, he ran in with Katara in her arms. He needed to look for more serious injuries. Katara's right arm was worst. On Ji had hurted her powerful there. Katara had besides his arm no serious injuries. Her stomach was perhaps the reason why she fainted. On Ji had struck Katara hard in the stomach but no visible damage. Aang sighed heavily and put Katara on the couch in the living room.  
>"Katara, if you hear me … I'll make it up to you, I promise" said Aang. Katara groaned, it showed that she listened to him. <p>

"I'll give you exactly what you want" said Aang. Katara opened her eyes slowly. She could barely do it without effort. 

"Katara, don't wake up, sleep" Aang asked nicely. Katara smiled weakly. 

"You said Game Night" Katara whispered. Aang grinned. 

"Haru couldn't, his parents … You know" Aang whispered back. Katara nodded and was about to fall asleep again. It was only 3:16 (PM), but after the little "Catfight" she needed rest. Aang sat next to Katara and watched TV. Aang had to sit on the edge because he wanted to give Katara more place to sleep. Katara woke up suddenly because Aang moved around a bit on the couch. 

"Aang?" Asked Katara. Aang nodded without turning his head. 

"Answer me" said Katara anchored. Aang nodded, he looked on the TV 

"Aang" Katara tried to scream but she was too tired. Katara got no attention. Aang listened but he didn't want to miss the TV show. Katara began to fake cry, then Aang looked. Now he was worried and asked what was wrong. 

"Aang, thank you" Katara whispered in his ear, seductively. Aang blushed. 

"Don't thank me, what I did, have all others did" said Aang. 

"I owe you one-" Katara began but was interrupted by Aang. 

"No, Katara, I owe you" Aang explained. 

"Why?" Katara asked, anxiously. 

"On Ji made me forget my friends, I will never do it again. Especially not for you Katara "Aang said, blushing. Aang did not receive a timely response to Katara as he looked at the TV again. Suddenly he felt two arms wrapped around him. Katara hugged Aang hard and managed to get Aang lying by dragging a bit in his shirt. They both lay on the couch and hugged, just friendly. Aang and Katara fell asleep on the couch. Aang was on the outside, opposite direction from Katara. Katara was behind Aang, still holding her arms around him. This was called a good sleep.

**Time to round off the chapter. Sorry it took time, I wrote about this chapter three times and I still do not know if that's okay. Please comment this as much as you want. I may need to change if you like it. Thanks for reading this story.**


	7. Adoption, Blind Girl's Choise

**I don't own Avatar: TLA!**

**Author: Young readers … Go away! This chapter is Rated M for sex, maybe a little girl domination so.**

**Warning! Tokka Lemon on the way.  
><strong>  
>Ch. 7: Adoption  Blind Girl's Choise

_Three days later ..._

After the night on the couch had Katara not left Aang's side. She was with him any time. Katara was hoping soon that her secret love for Aang would confessed but herself never dared to. She hated being in love in this way, she wanted Aang so bad, really. Aang hardly noticed that Katara was flirting with him, perhaps because she was after him all the time, nothing was different. Aang thought Katara as a best friend right now, he did not want to make the same mistake. There was nothing he hated more than a broken heart. The relationship between Aang and On Ji was complicated. Aang spent time mostly with Haru and Katara, his best friends. _This was still a pretty good start to the summer vacation_, thought Katara. She would probably soon get what she wanted.

You could see clearly that Sokka and Toph had come much closer together. They had almost only played the Xbox and PC in the last three days but there was also love included. Their first day, it began with a dinner together with their neighbors. Toph got drunk and Sokka had to carry her home. The second day was a game day, PC and Xbox 360. Now … third day, they would party with the neighbors again but this time, Sokka would try to keep Toph away from alcohol. It was the first time she got drunk too. Right now, they played the Xbox 360. 

"Can you be more owned?" Toph began, just passed Sokka in Need For Speed: Shift. Sokka was sweating with excitement. The race was almost over and the cars drove alongside each other. Toph was very concentrated on the game and managed to win. Sokka smiled happily. 

"I will crush you, come one again!" Exclaimed Sokka. He had said it a few times already, this was perhaps their 16th Race. 

"It would be really good if you stop suck at everything" Toph said happily. 

"Hey, I own you in other games!" Protested Sokka. 

"Okay, what?" Toph asked with a grin. 

"Gears of War 2" replied Sokka. Toph sighed. 

"No, I beat you there too" said Toph. _Damn, she's good_, Sokka thought and stopped thinking about games, Toph was right. Maybe he was not bad at all games but Toph was always better. Toph and Sokka laughed shortly thereafter. Sokka smiled. 

"You could at least let me win" said Sokka happily. Toph giggled. 

"I just did" joked Toph. Sokka growled. 

"Shut up, you played your best!" Exclaimed Sokka. Toph laughed. 

"You can't get it Meat Brain, I played around with you" Toph said happily. 

"You are damned annoying, you know that, huh?" Sokka said jokingly. 

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Toph. Both laughed. 

"Party tonight, will you cope it?" Toph asked, change the subject. 

"Yes, if you don't drink vodka again," said Sokka. 

"I will never drink it again, vodka is shit" promised Toph. 

"I know, we can drink beer" suggested Sokka. Toph nodded, smiling. 

"I have to get it, come Sokka!" Toph exclaimed, happy voice.  
>"The party starts tonight, not now" Sokka said.<br>"Fuck" said Toph and they went back to their Xbox to pass the was better than a little bit Call of Duty: Black Ops.

Aang, Haru, Zuko and Katara sat on the couch in Haru's house. Haru had shown how good he was on electric guitar and Zuko downloaded a movie from home. He wanted to save it for tonight, right now the clock was only 3:00 (PM). Katara had not seen the movie before, it looked scary. It was a horror, romance movie. Katara had never liked horror but now she had a reason to watch it. She wanted to be close Aang, and this was a good plan. Katara could see the movie, when she sat next to Aang, and when the scary appeared she just moved closer to Aang and she would feel better. There she had a good excuse. Haru loved horror, Aang thought it was OK but he was worried about Katara. _Girls don't like horror, I don't think this is good but I'll let Katara decide._  
>"What do you say Katara?" Haru asked cheerfully. Aang grinned.<br>"OK" replied Katara blushing. Aang and Haru cheered. Katara giggled at their stupid behavior and then began to cheer with them. Katara wanted a good movie, she wanted a happily ending.

5 hours later ...

Katara started to get nervous. Zuko wanted to see the movie now. Haru, and Aang replied simply "OK." Katara just nodded, trying to not show any fear. They were all sitting on the couch. Aang on the far right, Katara next to Aang, Haru next to Katara, Zuko on the far left. Katara shook a little but no one noticed anything. Zuko started the movie and it started with a red text, was supposed to be blood or something. Katara looked at Aang's direction, Aang was scared too, Katara could see it. Katara was relieved that she was not the only one. After a half hour film began to be screamed and hid her face in Aang's shoulder when it got blushed and now he really wanted to look at the movie. This was … good. Aang liked the movie, he liked when Katara rested her head on his left shoulder. Katara's head layed at Aang's shoulder throughout the whole movie. She got a little braver as she rested like that. 

"Cool Movie!" Haru shouted happily when the movie had finally ended. 

"Well, that's not my film, I stole it from my sister," said Zuko. 

"I have to borrow it!" Haru exclaimed. Zuko nodded, smiling faintly. Aang and Katara said nothing about it. Katara had fallen asleep on Aang's shoulder and Aang did not want to wake Katara up so he didn't said a word. 

"What did you think about-" Haru was about to ask Aang until he saw Katara very close at Aang's left side. 

"Aang loved the movie" Haru whispered to Zuko. Zuko grinned. 

"I see" said Zuko, pointing to Aang and Katara. 

"Shut up" muttered Aang. Haru and Zuko laughed. 

"You better help Katara home" Haru said happily. Aang nodded. 

"You're right, I will" said Aang and Katara wore up in her arms.  
>"You should get married" joked Haru. Aang beat Haru on the shoulder. <p>

"I'm begging you, don't talk about it ..." Aang said and ran out of the house with Katara in his arms. Haru would surely continue to tease him.

When Aang came to Katara's house, he met Hakoda outside the door and he looked serious. Aang blushed, he thought it was because he wore Katara in her arms. Hakoda stood there a long time, until Aang broke the silence.  
>"Ehm ... Sir? "Asked Aang.<br>"What are you waiting for?" Hakoda asked seriously.  
>"You first," said Aang, nodding towards the door. Hakoda did not answer. Aang shrugged and went into the house. Hakoda came close behind. He looked angry about something. Aang was a little afraid. Inside the house Hakoda asked for a private talk with Aang. Aang couldn't say no, he wanted to help Hakoda. <p>

"Aang, why're you so quiet?" Hakoda asked sternly, disappointed. 

"I don't understand" said Aang. Hakoda sighed, disappointed again. 

"Aang, are you homeless?" Hakoda asked. Aang nodded hesitantly. 

"You should have told me" Hakoda said, he believed that Aang was an honest person, he had felt Aang in two months. Aang nodded. 

"But I couldn't" Aang continued on Hakoda's words. 

"Is there any reason?" Hakoda said. Aang nodded. 

"I don't want anyone to worry about me, I can live on my own" said Aang. Hakoda nodded understandably. 

"I will tell Katara" Hakoda said sternly. 

"Why!" Aang yelled, shocked. Why would he do that? 

"Aang, I have already done this" said Hakoda, showed a piece of paper.

_ADOPTION_

_Hakoda is willing to adopt Aang Parkinson, to make the required signatures from both families. If Aang Parkinson got injured or becomes ill, it is Hakoda's responsibilty. Adoption take place on Wednesday next week. Aang can always break the agreement._

Signature 1:

Signature 2:

Signature 3:

Aang couldn't explain with words what he thinked about this. Hakoda had really done him a favor … to big favor. 

"I can't, I will bother all of you" Aang said nervously. 

"It's okey Aang, you are like Katara, that's why I'm doing this" 

"Katara will not like this" thought Aang. 

"I think she will, she wanted to be close to you always" Hakoda said. Aang nodded hesitantly, he suspected something bad. Katara was loved him, he almost knew it, no matter though he did not notice her flirting. Katara would probably not like this idea. Aang would be Katara's half brother and it would be very strange. The time was 10:00 (PM) and Aang went to Sokka's bed that he would have to borrow for three more days, he fell asleep immediately.

The party was a huge success, this time with Toph. Toph didn't drank so much anyway. She knew what alcohol could do to her and she thought that this time she would leave the beer alone. Sokka did the same thing, he loved beer, but he was not drinking because of Toph. Today would be a party without alcohol for the two teenagers. Toph and Sokka had a good time without alcohol. They could joke with their drunk neighbors. Toph lied that there was candy in the toilet, they was so drunk that they went and drank in the toilet. Toph and Sokka laughed at them. 

"Awesome Toph!" Exclaimed Sokka. Toph blushed crimson red. 

"Thanks Sokka" she replied nonchalantly. 

"Too bad it's only three days left" Sokka changed the subject. 

"I don't think I can stay one day more" joked Toph. 

"Just leave then" replied Sokka. Toph laughed. 

"This party is well so far" Toph said, smiling. 

"Only drunk-guys here but okay?" Said Sokka happily. 

"I'm serious Sokka" said Toph blushed and seriously. 

"I wasn't" said Sokka happily. Toph laughed sarcastically. 

"Honestly, you get everything seem boring" joked Toph. 

"You're not the first person to say that" replied Sokka. 

"Katara has already said it, I understand" said Toph before Sokka could answer. Sokka nodded, and then there was an uncomfortable silence. Sokka left the house after a few minutes and Toph came after him. _Damn, Sokka is a dork, he's just walking away from me_, Toph was thinking all the way back to their cottage. Toph met Sokka first indoors. Sokka looked disappointed and Toph tried to cheer him up with video games and computer but it didn't worked. Sokka did not even answer. 

"Snoozles, you sleep with your eyes open?" Asked Toph struck feebly at Sokka's head. Sokka began to feel worse, he thought Toph all the were feelings he just wanted to scream, he was just nervous. 

"Earth calling to Sokka!" Toph screamed. Sokka daydreamed a bit. 

"Sorry Toph" said Sokka, disappointed at himself. 

"I have to take a shower" said Sokka, and stood up. Toph stood up also, she would go to her bedroom, but first ... 

"Wait Sokka!" Exclaimed Toph, he looked back at her from the bathroom door. Toph walked slowly forward and suddenly stumbled. She putted Sokka into the bathroom and they both landed on the tiled floor, Toph lying over Sokka. Sokka and Toph blushed. 

"S-sorry" Toph apologized nervously. She stayed on top of him for a while and it did not take long for Sokka to get excited. Toph felt something between her legs that felt good. She looked down and saw what it was, Sokka's penis. Toph had dirty thoughts in her head and didn't want it to end yet. She started rubbing up against Sokka's excitement, it made Sokka to moan. She didn't because of that, she loved it. 

"Toph" Sokka mumbled. Toph didn't answered. They both moaned rhythmically with each other. Sokka enjoyed it, Toph enjoyed it. There was no turning back, this would really happen. Toph could not hold back much longer, she forced kissed him. Sokka was like a rock, he did not move a muscle and he was hard as a rock. The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes, they needed to breathe. 

"Toph" Sokka tried to start a conversation. 

"Shut up" said Toph and kissed him again, rubbing harder against his penis. Sokka groaned uncontrollably in Toph's mouth. Toph wanted to silence him and forced his tongue into Sokka's mouth. You could almost say that the girl was leading this dance. Toph couldn't take it anymore. She pulled down Sokka's pants. Toph began to moan. A few times the kiss was broken but Toph just kissed Sokka again and again. Sokka couldn't do anything, he was defenseless. 

"Mmm .. Sokka "murmured Toph and Sokka drew each other closer. Sokka wanted it to never stop, he enjoyed every second. Finally, both stood up again and Toph Sokka pulled into the shower with her.  
>"Toph, we can't-" Sokka tried to say that this was wrong but he was interrupted. Toph kissed him passionately and dominant. She would not let Sokka stop this. She began to touch him like never before. She managed to rip off Sokka's shirt as well. It was only his underwear left but Toph let him weared them for a while. <p>

"We shouldn't" Sokka said. Toph nodded.  
>"You will like this Sokka, belive me" said Toph seductively and kissed down at Sokka's body. She stopped at his underwear. She licked his black boxer in a few minutes and then pulled off his underpants. She gasped at the sight of his cock, it looked harder without clothes on. Toph couldn't tease it, she immediately began to suck on it. Sokka groaned aloud enjoying the moment, Toph really knew what she was doing. Toph didn't complain about the taste. She thought it tasted weird, but good. <p>

"Toph ... I will-" exclaimed Sokka out of breath and reached orgasm. Toph let the penis stay in her mouth and swallowed the cum. Sokka was really out of breath. Toph smiled at him. 

"You taste good" Toph's compliment made Sokka blush. Toph didn't want to be unfair, so she began to undress. Sokka stared at her pervertly, it was hard to not stare. Toph ended up with only underwear on. Sokka muttered something. 

"You like it?" Toph asked blushing. Sokka looked away. 

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" Sokka asked seriously. Toph walked closer to Sokka, started stroking him slowly. Sokka enjoyed her hands, stroking his neck, chest and penis. Toph wanted to go all the way, now that they had started, there was no reason to just quit. She stripped off her underwear and turned on the shower. The water cooled their naked bodies. Toph also wanted to feel good, she pulled Sokka's finger closer to her pussy. Sokka was so shocked that he couldn't do anything. Toph used Sokka's finger for pleasure and she began slowly. Sokka was feeling the smooth outside. Her membership was soft and wet. Toph groaned low of pleasure and then forced his finger inside her. Toph groaned loudly and moved Sokka's finger out, in and sideways. 

"Ahh, Sokka, it feels so good!" Toph yelled happily. Sokka was very shocked when he heard his real name pleasuring, Toph had never told his real name before in a good mood. Sokka brought Toph closer to an orgasm. 

"Don't stop, I love it!" Yelled Toph and Sokka made it more comfortable when he began to move with his finger/fingers himself. Toph yelled at maximum when she climaxed. 

"Wonderful ..." mumbled Toph and kissed Sokka passionately. The shower still refreshed their horny bodies. Toph took over again and now … the last step. Toph forced Sokka to lie down. 

"Toph, you really want this, right?" Asked Sokka. 

"What does it look like?" Toph whispered seductively. Sokka smiled. 

"Just do it" replied Sokka. Toph nodded blushing. She was placed on him, penis touch her inner thighs. She was a little nervous and it was difficult for Sokka to not notice. 

"The first time?" Asked Sokka. Toph nodded hesitantly. 

"What about you?" Toph asked, blushing still. 

"My first" said Sokka. Toph nodded and moved his cock to the right head penetrated her slowly and then continued further into. Toph began to slowly fell down, then it suddenly stopped. Toph smiled, now it was Sokka's turn. Toph waited eagerly. 

"Sokka, you must … harder, "said Toph nicely. Sokka hesitated. 

"Can I really do this to you?" Asked Sokka. 

"If you love me then do it" said Toph, hoping for a good answer. Now she wanted to know what he really felt about her. 

"Are you sure?" Asked Sokka. 

"Yes" said Toph simple. Sokka nodded and pushed harder inside. Sokka crossed the wall and Toph was screaming in pain and collapsed on him, he was right. Sokka and Toph hugged tightly. 

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, a little anxiety in his voice.  
>"Shut up, just go," said Toph. Sokka didn't liked that idea, if someone would do that, it was Toph, she started it all. Sokka did nothing and Toph hit him on the shoulder. Sokka was smiling. <p>

"You shall do it," said Sokka. Toph nodded and wiggled her hips. Both groaned. Toph then started up and down. Toph hugged Sokka and made shocks with much more violence. She thundered up and down in rapid succession. Sokka moaned hysterically. 

"Ahh, Sokka, give it to me!" cried Toph. Toph felt strange, she was already close to orgasm.  
>"I'm cumming!" "I'm cumming!" Toph yelled loudly. Sokka groaned and then Toph cummed. She was a little disappointed though, Sokka's never reached his orgasm. Toph moved from Sokka to be on the other side of the shower and signaled Sokka to get there. He walked over to her and she put her arms around his neck. Sokka smiled. <p>

"Cum inside me" Toph asked, she was almost desperate.  
>"OK" said Sokka, and pushed into her again. Toph groaned with pleasure and begged for every minute that Sokka would go faster. <p>

"Ahh … Sokka, you're so good at this! "Toph screamed. 

"Come on, faster!" Toph screamed. Sokka did it. 

"You're crazy if you stop now" said Toph, almost shouting, and Sokka tried the fastest he could. Sokka then groaned high, he was near his orgasm too. Toph kept her arms tighter around Sokka's neck and he came inside her. Toph yelled as he came and Sokka was breathing rapidly. They said nothing after that, they were too tired. They just smiled at each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

**The longest chapter so far, hope you liked it! ****Some might think I'm rushing things but keep in mind ... Sokka and Toph have known each other for a long time, it is mentioned in the story, maybe the beginning. Kataang Lemon will have to wait, many chapters I think. I'm not quite sure yet.**

**Gears Of War 2 = Shooting games, bloody, violent 18+**

**Need For Speed: Shift = Racing, reality 7+**

**Call Of Duty: Black Ops = Shooting games, skillz 16+**

**I am writing this because there are people who do not know what it is. Just skip if you think this is unnecessary :3**


	8. I Need You

**I don't own Avatar: TLA!**

Ch. 8: I Need You **(Tokka Chapter)**

Toph was the first to wake up the next morning. The first thing she saw was Sokka, she could feel Sokka's breath in front of her face. Toph caressed his cheek and then looked down at Sokka's naked body. Just between their bodies could be seen a small blood stain, from yesterday when Sokka took Toph's virginity. Toph looked up at Sokka's face again and moved closer to him. She rubbed her head against his chest and Sokka mumbled a bit. 

"I'll really bully him for talking in his sleep" Toph said aloud to herself. She would not stop teasing him just because she was in love with him. She loved more to drive him insane. Toph did not move, she wanted to lie next to Sokka, always. Suddenly Sokka awoke and looked directly at Toph, he smiled. 

"Yesterday was better than video games, believe me," said Sokka, scared Toph who had not noticed that Sokka had woken up yet. Toph laughed. 

"Agreed" said Toph, kissed Sokka on his lips. 

"Okay, okay, let's get up" said Sokka, broke the kiss quickly. 

"You have no control over me Snoozles" Toph replied stubbornly. 

"So, what are you going to do here all alone?" Asked Sokka happily. 

"Rest, maybe talk with Katara" said Toph and retrieved her laptop from the desk a few feet away. Sokka stared at her naked body as soon as she got out of bed. Toph giggled. 

"Take it easy Snoozles, if you ask for it you can get more" Toph said happily. Sokka blushed and moved his arm around Toph's back. Toph did the same thing and they enjoyed each other's presence until Toph's computer had started. Sokka then left her alone with the computer. Toph liked to talk private with Katara, without Sokka. Toph was lucky, Katara was signed in on facebook so she could chat a bit with her. She opened the chat window and began to write to Katara.

_Toph: Hey Sugar Queen!_

_Katara: Morning Toph, you're having fun without me? : 3_

_Toph: Yeah ..._

_Katara: Sokka Sitting next to you now?_

_Toph: No, he lets me talk with you_

_Katara: Or, you force him xD_

_Toph: What? Should I ask him?_

_Katara: I don't care really, it was just fun:)_

_Toph: Katara in case you're wondering, we've been playing with your stuff_

_Katara: What!_

_Toph: Yeah, you know the block with your dream guys_

_Katara: I'll kill you!_

_Toph: If you could, nevertheless, your not brave enough, and you can't cuz i'm your best friend._

_Katara: I guess so_

_Toph: Dissappointed that I did not find any picture of Aang :3_

_Katara: I wrote that long before I met him._

_Toph: So … have you get him yet?  
><em>_  
>Katara: I think I have a chance.<em>

_Toph: A chance! Sugar Queen show your worth._

_Katara: I'm not you Toph._

_Toph: True!_

_Katara: What about Sokka, must be a disaster_

_Toph: No_

_Katara: What do you mean no! Tell me what you have done_

_Toph: Played_

_Katara: Anything else?_

_Toph: Played_

_Katara: YES! Anything else?_

_Toph: Why must I tell you Sugar Queen?_

_Katara: It's half my summer house we're talking about and one more thing ... you looked through my private blocks._

_Toph: Well, we had party with your neighbors, I drank my first day and fell, Snoozles had to carry me home. The second day games. Third day party with the neighbors, is it enough?_

_Katara: That's it?_

_Toph: No, but I do not want to tell you more_

_Katara: Come on Toph, are you a coward?_

_Toph: Extortion, now I'll kill you!  
><em>_  
>Katara: Nice try.<em>

_Toph: Shut up, I'm not saying it_

_Katara: Please! Please! Please! Please._

_Toph, Katara: Katara / Please!_

_Toph: Okay!_

_Katara: That always works :3_

_Toph: We have eaten, played, drank ... some things more maybe._

_Katara: Toph, I will not tell anyone about this_

_Toph: I know Sugar Queen, but I don't even want tell you._

_Katara: Thanks for the hint!_

_Toph: You aren't smart so you'll not figure it out xD_

_Katara: You kissed Sokka!_

_Toph: Maybe ..._

_Katara: OMG! I knew it!_

_Toph: That's not everything_

_Katara: Many clues you give me ..._

_Toph: I gotta learn to shut up._

_Katara: Wait, did you go too far?_

_Toph: So far as one can get._

_Katara: :O_

_Toph: Fuck Sugar Queen, tell someone and you're dead_

_Katara: Aang?_

_Toph: Absolutely not!_

_Katara: How did it happen?_

_Toph: I gotta go, go to hell Sugar Queen_

She quickly packed up the computer and went out of bed. Sokka sure waited on her or something. She got dressed and went into the kitchen. Sokka had lunch for breakfast, much food was on the table. Toph walked up to him and sat on his lap. 

"You better save food for me" Toph said happily. Sokka smiled. 

"There is certainly a sandwich left" joked Sokka. 

"Sokka" Toph began to get serious, she wanted to talk about the their love. 

"I don't think I have loved someone like this before," said Toph uneasily. 

"You are not alone" said Sokka, and blushed. Toph kissed him on the cheek and he blushed even more. Toph laughed hysterically. 

"I made you turn into a tomato" Toph said happily. Sokka was just about to answer but, Toph kissed him. She refused to leave his lap, she refused to let him go. Toph was almost sure she could sit there all day. Sokka deepened the kiss and then Toph deepened even more. Her tongue licked the inside of his mouth uncontrollably. Sokka could not stop her. He had waited for years for this day, today they was officially together. Bond of love between Sokka and Toph had always been special, since the first day they met in 5th gear.

_Flashback_

_Sokka and his friends were outside the cloakroom and played hockey on the asphalt. Sokka had heard about the new girl at school. He had seen her a few times and he saw her as a snob. She looked very rich and spoiled. He could not say that she was not pretty, he thought she was cute. He thought that perhaps it was best to leave her alone._

_After the next lesson Sokka ran to the library where he saw Katara who talked to the girl who was "pretty" in Sokka's eyes. Rich, snobby and blind noticed Sokka now when he saw her from close sight. Katara and Toph laughed together. Sokka was hoping not to become friends with her, he had never liked snobs._

_When school was over Sokka collided with the "cute" girl in green did not apologize but he helped the girl up.  
>"Good" said the girl, a little nervous. She might not be a snob, after all, Sokka was thinking when he started talking to her. Sokka found out that girls like the same things as him, not only that. They had almost the same personality. Wonder what she thinks about me?<em>

_End Flashback_

The kiss was broken after a minute or so to regain some air. Sokka smiled and ate breakfast together, they was not used to do it. First and second day was just eat and go. Toph had changed in just two days. Maybe she blushed in his presence, but now maybe she would spend every last minute with Sokka. Sokka had nothing against it but he wanted to know for sure, he did not want to be in her way. 

"I feel like Katara right now but ... will you follow me wherever I go now, it's best if you say no, "said Sokka. 

"Snoozles, are you crazy, of course not," said Toph blushing. 

"I mean, you're a little weird" said Sokka. Toph nodded. 

"You can live two days with me, right?" Toph asked. 

"I could do three years' suggested Sokka. Toph giggled. 

"You wouldn't" Toph said happily. 

"Want to bet?" Asked Sokka. Toph thought a while about it. 

"No, I don't want to ruin your future" said Toph. Both laughed. Toph then kissed Sokka again, Sokka thought today would be fantastic. Maybe he could hang around with Toph today. A date would not make matters worse.

Sokka suggested a date but he got a neutral answer. Toph said she was not sure about it and said no. She was just afraid to show herself in public with Sokka, she wanted to spend more private. Sokka let her decide, of course, could he not force her to do it. Toph and Sokka did something of the day anyway. They ate dinner with neighbors and then they went home right after. At home in their cottage, they played video games the rest of the evening, and got some popcorn. Sokka thought that this was a date, on their way. A gameday with Toph. Toph was still torturing him by saying that she was better. 

"Training is something you have not tried, right?" Toph said happily. 

"Hey, I've played this game for two years!" Yelled Sokka. 

"You play as a 4 year old" Toph mocked. Sokka growled. 

"I don't think that exercise would help you anyway" Toph continued. Sokka smiled, Toph had not changed a bit. Sokka liked her for that, not have changed at all just because of their new relationship. 

"You're smiling, it means you give up?" Toph asked. Sokka grinned and then he kissed Toph on the lips. Toph blushed but she did not complain. They sat on the couch and making out, exaggerated. Sokka did the kiss violent and passionate. Toph just thanked him and accepted. In the end, they layed down on the couch, still kissing. Toph enjoyed being at the bottom, she loved to be below Sokka. Kissing was not enough for either of the two lovers. They started fondling each other. Toph and Sokka then broke the kiss, they also stopped massaging each other. Toph smiled and they were like that .. for a long time. 

"I win" Toph whispered in Sokka's ear after an hour. 

"You always do" Sokka whispered and they start hugging each other. Dinner with the neighbors, gamenight and kisses were the highlights today. Toph and Sokka was so tired that they couldn't go to the bedrom so they slept on the couch. Toph had a dream about a certain game nerd all night.

**Three chapters in one day, I'm getting a little obsessed. Well, that's just good that there will be more chapters :D**


	9. Katara's Dissappearing

_I don't own Avatar: TLA!_

_Ch. 9: Katara's Dissappearing___**(This is while the I Need You chapter )**

Katara woked up by a dream at night, the movie had stucked on her brain, but right after that, she began to think of Aang instead, he was there for her during the movie. He was always so kind. She couldn't sleep again so she decided to go up. The first thing she did was to choose clothes, she wanted to attract Aang. She chose a blue tank top, black tights and white short skirt. She went into the kitchen and ate some breakfast and then noticed a note on the table. She read the note, it was the Adoption paper, that paper Hakoda took yesterday. Katara felt her heartbeat slow down. She hated it. Her father would adopt Aang and then become one of the family. Katara could not accept it, however, she almost knew that Aang would accept that. She thought she would never be with Aang now, she thinked it was impossible. She ran into her room, crying like a fountain. She began to pack her things, she did not want to be there anymore. Aang was the one she loved, unfortunately for her it was already too late. She ran away without a word or even leaved a message, she would not be persecuted, that was her plan. She had to think about this.

Katara needed somewhere to stay and the first thing she did remember was her best friend Yue, who lived across town. It was sad that they had not talked so much, either, Katara had only been with Haru and Aang all the time, sometimes Zuko. She found Yue's house without any problems, she knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" Someone asked from inside, Chief Arnook's voice. 

"Katara Waters" replied Katara. Chief Arnook opened the door. 

"Katara, what a surprise" said Chief Arnook happily. 

"Good to see you, too, is Yue home?" Asked Katara. 

"She is but she's quite busy," replied Arnook. 

"What's she doing?" Katara asked curiously. Arnook smiled. 

"She is with her boyfriend," replied Arnook, Katara smiled. 

"When did that happen?" Asked Katara. 

"Yesterday, in fact, but an even more important question, what are you doing here?" 

"I need somewhere to stay," replied Katara. 

"Hakoda kicked you out?" Wondered Arnook. 

"No, I'd rather talk to Yue about this" said Katara. 

"Okay, I'll get her … You can wait here" said Arnook nicely. Katara could hear Yue say "I'm busy." She hoped to talk to Yue anyway. When Yue heard it was Katara, she ran down and left her boyfriend Hahn upstairs. Yue saw Katara and gave her a hug. 

"Hey Katara, nice to see you again" said Yue, happier than ever. 

"We have not talked in a while," said Katara happily. 

"Is something wrong?" Said Yue. Katara nodded. 

"I need to talk to you in private," said Katara. 

"Not too long, I'm busy," said Yue blushing. 

"I know, tell your boyfriend that he is welcome to our gang" 

"Thanks Katara, I'll do it" said Yue happily.

At Katara's place they found the adoption paper in two pieces. Hakoda and Aang also knew ... Katara was gone. They searched throughout the house. Hakoda sighed annoying, Aang was right. Katara did not like that he adopted Aang. Aang thought the same thing. 

"I think we should let go Katara" Aang suggested. 

"She may never come back" said Hakoda angrily. 

"I know Katara, she would not leave forever" said Aang. 

"I am her father," replied Hakoda, very frustrated. 

"Sir, I think it's me she likes" Aang said, blushing. 

"I don't know what to believe right now" Hakoda said. Aang sighed. 

"Look, Katara just need time to think, let her-" said Aang. 

"I'll call the police" Hakoda cut of, ignoring Aang. They thought different, Hakoda thought that something bad would happen to Katara out there. Aang thought that she needed to think about adoption, who was right?

Katara told Yue what had happened and how much she liked Aang. Yue said that she already knew what Katara thought of Aang, it was hard for her not to notice it. 

"So, I need somewhere to stay" Katara finished. 

"I have no rooms, Hahn will stay over the weekend" said Yue. 

"What should I do now?" Katara asked anxiously. 

"Hotel?" Suggested Yue. Katara shook her head. 

"I have no money with me" said Katara. 

"Very smart" said Yue sarcastically. Katara laughed. 

"I thought this would work" replied Katara. 

"You can live with Zuko" suggested Yue. Katara gasped. 

"I can't live one day with Zuko and Azula" said Katara. 

"You can live with Haru" Yue suggested, second time. 

"Zuko are stayin' there" replied Katara disappointed. 

"Ty Lee?" Yue suggested for the third time. 

"I don't know her" replied Katara. 

"Suki?" Yue suggested again and this time she managed to convince Katara, to ask Suki for help. She rushed to Suki's house.

Hakoda was sweating, he was so afraid that Katara would not come home. He was all alone now, Aang was with Haru and Zuko at Haru's and he had no one to help him. Aang was so good at calming down peoples, that was right, for sure. Hakoda walked around the whole house, he had to think for a bit. _Katara will maybe like the next idea, maybe she loves Aang anyway_, Hakoda thought and went back to the couch where he would sit most often.

Aang, Haru and Zuko was in town and hanging around. Zuko had many ideas. Aang didn't likef Zuko from the beginning he slowly got okey to be to Haru, Aang started hanging around with Zuko. After two hours in town, they went to Haru's again. They did not do so much in town anyway. They just bought a game, flirting with a few foreign girls. Aang didn't really flirting with foreign girls, he liked someone already. He had hard to admit it but he thought he was in love with Katara, today he realized it. 

"I know, we can say which girls we like!" Haru screamed in the living room couch where they sat and watched TV. 

"Forget it", "Hell no" replied Aang and Zuko. 

"Come on dudes, I will shut up!" Haru exclaimed happily. 

"I'm voting One he would spit it out" whispered Zuko to Aang. 

"Ehm …Okay, deal" said Aang, and they agreed to it. 

"Who do you like!" Haru exclaimed. Zuko and Aang sat there quiet. 

"Shall I go first?" Asked Haru, both nodded. 

"Okay ... I must say Toph and Ty Lee" Haru said, without hesitation. 

"Ty Lee, you're nuts" said Aang, she had telled Aang that she liked to show her body already. 

"Your turn Aang" Haru said happily. Aang nodded and blushed. 

"I just like one person" Aang said. Haru laughed. 

"It's Katara, isn't it?" Asked Haru. Aang blushed. 

"Of Course" muttered Zuko. Haru smiled and Aang blushed. 

"You like Katara, too?" Haru asked curiously. 

"No, I hate her," said Zuko. Aang growled. 

"She's fucking smarter than you!" Aang yelled angrily. 

"Aang, she barely speaks to me, that's all" said Zuko. Aang just kept quiet. He couldn't believe that someone hated Katara, of course, he knew that Katara didn't liked Zuko and Zuko didn't liked Katara but no one could hate Katara. Aang just did not want to be with Zuko so he walked away. Haru was his best friend but if he hung around with Zuko, he would not be with them, he decided.

It was evening when Katara came to Suki's house. Her house was even further away from Katara's house. She knocked on the door. Suki opened the door and was smiling as soon as she saw Katara. 

"Katara, you're crazy, did you just walked here?" Asked Suki. 

"Yes," replied Katara simple. Suki smiled broadly. 

"Just come in, you can sleep here, that's okay," said Suki happily. Katara appreciated it, apparently had already talked to Yue Suki and asked if Katara could sleep over there, lucky for her.

**Chapter 9's done, no more waiting!**


	10. The Date

**I don't own Avatar: TLA!**

_Ch. 10: The Date_

**Now Kataang fluff begins! Kataang, Kataang, Kataang. I can say it time after time. Hakoda's idea, leading to Kataang.**

Aang was at Katara's place, finally. He hated really not hated Zuko but when Zuko said he hated Katara, Aang's feelings took over. Aang knew he was in love, he was quite sure.

Hakoda had not moved a muscle for several hours, he was still sitting on the couch. Aang came in to him. Hakoda looked scared and worried. 

"Did you call the police?" asked Aang. Hakoda nodded, barely. 

"I thought, but I changed my mind, I think you're right" replied Hakoda. Aang shrugged and went into Sokka's room, where he would live for the last time today. Hakoda could build a room to Aang later but he was not quite sure, it was all about Katara too. She had to accept that Aang lived there. Aang started Sokka's computer. Aang got Facebook for a few days ago and he could see that Suki and Toph was logged in.

_Aang: Hello._

_Suki: Hey Aang!_

_Toph: Aang shut down my computer!_

_Aang: I guess it was Sokka._

_Toph: Turn it off!_

_Suki: Sokka, you're the dumbest I know._

_Toph: How can you say such a thing!_

_Aang: Wait a minute ... You are not Suki_

_Suki: ..._

_Toph: Someone's hacking her: O_

_Suki: No ..._

_Aang: Who are you?_

_Suki: ..._

_Toph: Bye, Toph found out that I was playing with her computer._

_Aang: I'm going too!_

Aang left the computer, that Sokka told him to. He didn't want to see Sokka angry. Aang still wondering why Suki was so weird. She scoffed at Sokka, the real Suki would never do that. Something was wrong but Aang could not care right now. He was too tired. He went to bed with his eyelids closed and collapsed on the bed, fell asleep immediately.

Katara could not sleep, she had had trouble with it since Aang came into her life. The first day she saw him, he was a bullied student and she fell in love with him. At first he was alone and now had friends. He had changed so much in just three months, it was incredible. _I love him_, Katara thought, and fell asleep right after. She dreamed of Aang all night as she used to do, nothing unusual.

The next morning... Katara knew what to do. She would return home and let her father adopt Aang. She would be disappointed but maybe Aang was just like a brother, nothing more. There were many differences between a lover and brother. Lovers kissed, dated, went to the movies. You couldn't brother kiss, hug was probably the closest you could come. Katara still thought that brother was better than nothing so she said goodbye to Suki and went away to her house.

When Katara got home she could not see anyone but the door was first went into the kitchen, there was a note on the table.

_From Hakoda. To: Aang._

_I had to go away for an important meeting so I will give you money to go out and eat. If Katara gets home, call me. You do not know how worried I am for her. It's money for Katara too, if she might come home._

Katara read the letter twice, she was feeling much better now. _Me and Aang ... eating out_, Katara thought, and started looking for Aang. She found him in Sokka's bed, he was still asleep. Katara smiled and stood there and stared at his body, breathe slow breaths. She thought he was cute when he walked to the bed and kissed Aang on the cheek. Aang moaned softly and opened his eyes. Katara had run out of the room before he saw her. Suddenly got Aang into the kitchen. Katara gave him a smile. 

"Katara, you're back" Aang said happily. Katara nodded. 

"I just-" said Katara, Aang interrupted her. 

"It was about the adoption, wasn't it?" Asked Aang. 

"How could you know?" Asked Katara blushing. Aang smiled. 

"Well, we found a note in two pieces" said Aang. 

"I'm sorry" said Katara, and she really meant it. 

"We really don't have to do it" said Aang, looked into her eyes by mistake. Katara was stuck in his eyes as he did. They blushed and looked away, it felt uncomfortable now in the beginning. 

"We got money," said Katara, showed the letter and money. Aang nodded and Katara insisted that they would eat in a restaurant. Aang blushed, he knew that Katara wanted it to be a date. He wanted it too at some point but now it was a bit fast. Aang never answered Katara's question, Katara just pulled him out of the house. She stayed at a luxury restaurant, in the letter you could find much money so it would not be a problem. Aang noticed directly light shaped like hearts, red walls, and roses. Katara took him to a romantic restaurant and Aang was very uncertain. This was a date, Katara got what she and Aang found an empty table. Aang couldn't even order something.  
>"I-I will-take chicken soup" he said nervously to the waiter. Katara was nervous but not like Aang, she managed to keep everything within her. Katara ordered spaghetti and meat sauce. Her dream might come true today, if she did it right.<p>

The food arrived and Aang ate the food as fast as he could, he was so nervous about this. Katara ate calm and looked at Aang sometimes. He could hardly hold a spoon. Katara giggled, Aang blushed. Right now, Katara knew that she had a chance and she would take it. Katara broke the silence, Aang still blushed. 

"Aang, is something wrong?" She asked, Aang dropped the spoon on the floor. 

"N-No" Aang replied nervously. Katara smiled and looked Aang's hand on the table, she put her hand over his. Aang stared at Katara, shocked. Katara was still smiling. Aang couldn't even move a muscle. Katara's hand made him crazy, her hand was like a pillow, so soft. No one said anything until the both got eye contact. 

"A-Aang" Katara stammered, now things got interesting. Aang smiled and his hand stroked Katara's cheek tenderly. _Hakoda's idea_, Aang sighed, _here it goes_, thought Aang. Katara and Aang leaned forward and kissed lightly. Just minutes later Katara deepened the kiss and both began to moan. Romance was just the beginning. Katara's feelings just poured out of her._ He really knows how to kiss_, Katara thought, and broke the kiss, very slow. 

"Aang, I really like you" Katara admitted. She was not very good at relationships, so she could not say "love you" right now. 

"I've known it for some time now" Aang replied, blushing. 

"You didn't noticed me" Katara said, a little sadly, but lovingly. 

"I was afraid" said Aang. Katara nodded without asking more questions, she did not want to ruin the glorious moment yet. 

"I was afraid to" Katara said, blushing. Aang nodded. 

"Adoption, right?" Asked Aang. Katara blushed even more. 

"As I said, we mustn't do it" said Aang and smiled broadly. 

"I want us to do it" said Katara and Aang kissed on the mouth again. Aang was confused, he did not know what Katara wanted anymore. At first she did not want him adopted and now she wanted it. 

"I think we … maybe … could be closer then" said Katara. Aang smiled and nodded. Katara had hardly eaten anything. She felt close to Aang's kisses better. Aang saw Katara's plate full of food and it was not good if she threw away everything, not at this luxurious restaurant. Aang blushed and took Katara's fork. Katara looked curiously at Aang. Aang rolled some spaghetti on the fork, holding the fork in front of Katara's face. He was just about to feed sighed happily. This was life.

Katara and Aang left the restaurant hand in hand. Katara's eyes were glued to Aang during the whole way home. She thought he was even cuter than before. Aang had almost lead her home as she stared at him so much. When they got home, Hakoda was already home and waited for them and the clock was 9:00 (PM). 

"Did my plan wokred?" Hakoda asked smiling. Katara knew nothing about the plan but Aang thought he knew it. Hakoda's plan was to get Katara and Aang nodded and smiled. 

"I think you mean this" said Aang and kissed Katara on the cheek. Katara blushed, she was totally unprepared. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Katara. Hakoda then told Katara everything about his plan. Katara appreciated what her father had done, but she thought it was wrong, she wanted to do it on her own, without help. She hated when her father treated her in a different way. Hakoda most of all watched over Katara and it was probably unfair. Hakoda had done it against both Sokka and Katara. Sokka got nothing and Katara was overly guarded.

The evening was Katara's best. She looked at movie with Aang on the couch and she could lean on his shoulder. She not dared it before. Aang looked first so it wasn't a horror movie, he did not want her to be scared, just like the last time. Katara did not care what genre the movie was, everything was okay when she was like this close to Aang. The film was a little violence, humor and love. Aang liked the movie until … a familiar scene displayed in front of him. There was a guy who was bullied and thrown into the girls' locker room, the difference was that this guy didn't got any help. Everyone ignored him. Aang thought he could have been in that place too, if Katara didn't existed. Aang went from like the movie to hate the movie. Aang left the couch in the middle of the movie. _I can't watch more of this_, Aang thought and Katara followed. 

"Aang, is something wrong?" Katara asked, worried. They stood outside Katara's room. Katara offered him earlier to sleep with her and he couldn't say no. Katara thought that was the problem. 

"You can sleep on the couch" Katara suggested. Aang looked at Katara. 

"If you want" said Aang, a little dissatisfied. Katara blushed. 

"That's your choise" Katara said and hugged Aang. Aang blushed too. 

"I want to be with you Katara" Aang whispered in her ear. 

"So ... why are you so sad? "asked Katara, Aang does not drop. 

"The film is similar to myself" replied Aang nervously. 

"Okay … you mean … the guy was like you? "asked Katara. 

"Mmhm" Aang mumbled. Katara Aang did not release yet. 

"Don't worry" whispered Katara and then kissed Aang on the cheek. Aang responded by kissing Katara on the lips. Katara gasped with delight and kissed back with passion. Katara pushed him into her room and to the bed. Aang smiled and sat down on the bed and Katara sat down on his thighs. Katara loved this. Tongues danced tango, their bodies rubbed against each other. 

"Aang, we need to sleep" whispered Katara and looked at the clock, midnight. Aang nodded, and they forced each other down on the bed. They kissed until they fell asleep, hugging each other.

**First Kataang fluff chapter.**


	11. Jet's Freedom

**I don't own Avatar: TLA.**

**Chapter Pairings: Kataang, Jetzula, Tokka, Maiko are discussed below.**

**Chapter Rating: M, Tokka Lemon again.**

Ch. 11: Jet's Freedom

Katara woke up before Aang next day. Katara looked at Aang directly, his arms wrapped around her. It was not a dream. Katara's love dream was not a dream. Everything was real, it meant that they were together, finally. She started kissing Aang all over his face. Cheeks, forehead, mouth, everywhere. Aang didn't woke up, it just made Katara continue her kissing. She never wanted to quit. She really enjoyed it and wanted woke up Aang just like this. After a few minutes he woke up and Katara stopped to kiss his face. Aang smiled, he noticed Katara. Katara blushed and kissed Aang passionately. Nobody wants to broke the kiss, Aang broke the kiss after 2 minutes. 

"Mornin '" Aang whispered. Katara smiled, kissed Aang again. 

"Mornin '" Katara whispered after the kiss. Aang nodded. 

"We are together now, huh?" asked Aang smiling. 

"I guess" said Katara, moved closer Aang. Aang also moved closer. They couldn't get much closer. Their foreheads were touching and their legs were wrapped around each other, you could not even see which legs who belongs to who. 

"I love this," said Katara and Aang laughed. 

"I thought you would do" Aang whispered to her. 

"Can we stay like this forever?" asked Katara happily. 

"You can always dream" Aang whispered. Katara thought about it for a while, she had dreamed about this for two months now. Apparently dreams could come true, impossible dreams maybe.

Toph and Sokka was just about to went home, it was a long journey home, probably 4 hours. Sokka waved everyone goodbye. He hoped to return soon, perhaps with Toph again. They went into the car, Sokka's neighbors wanted to give em' a ride home to skip taxi, they were really lucky. Toph stared at most of the time at Sokka when they was heading home, she couldn't forget him for even a minute. She leaned against his shoulder in the backseat. 

"Sokka, keep quiet" Toph forced Sokka when she saw that he was about say something. Sokka smiled and kissed Toph on the forehead, Toph blushed.  
>"I changed my mind, I don't want to leave you, ever" confessed Toph, her first love full meaning. Sokka frightened by it, but nodded. <p>

"You don't need to" replied Sokka and rubbing heads with each other. They were not just kissing, they had gone the whole way. Toph already waited to do it again.

Katara and Aang got out of bed after a few hours with kisses and hugs. They was still kissing when they were outside the room. 

"Awesome!" They could hear a voice, Haru had been let into the house. Katara blushed crimson red and Aang yelled at Haru to go. 

"Haru, go away" asked Katara, Aangwanted the same. 

"Why?" Haru asked, teasing Aang and Katara. Aang looked angry. 

"Screw you, leave!" Yelled Aang. Haru nodded and left the house, laughing hysterically. Aang sighed and closed his eyes. Katara kissed him and his eyes opened again. When Haru was gone, she could continue to kiss him. Aang deepened the kiss happily. 

"Thank you" whispered Katara. 

"For what?" Aang asked confused. 

"For being here" said Katara, hugged Aang really hard. Aang moved out of the hug, they needed to get something to eat. Aang picked toppings in the fridge and start toasting 2sandwiches. Katara just took some yogurt. Aang sat at the kitchen table and Katara followed him, to the same place. Katara sat in Aang's lap, she thought it would feel more comfortable and she was right. Aang was excited by this and Katara could feel something on her inner thighs, Katara smiled when she saw what she could get Aang to do, she was glad she could do him like that. His excitement was natural, according to Katara. 

"Comfortable?" Asked Katara, whispering. Aang blushed scarlet. 

"I think it is" Katara said seductively, rubbing a little on Aang's cock as it still stood up. Katara moaned in pleasure. This was wrong but it felt sooo right. Aang stopped her. 

"Katara, we can't" said Aang, Katara knew what he meant. 

"I wasn't about to either" Katara replied nervously. She was afraid that it might happen soon, and she didn't know if she was ready yet. Would Aang wait but if they would be together Katara thought it was best to do it after a romantic date or something. 

"Soon" said Katara blushing. Aang nodded uncertainly. He was not nervous, just anxious. Katara would have to decide everything in their relationship, Aang had no reason to dominant over Katara.

4 hours and 25 minutes later, Sokka and Toph were back. Neighbors stopped by Toph's house that they were told to do. Toph's parents, Lao and Poppy was happy to see their daughter again and gave Toph's her weekly allowance that she had missed. Sokka wanted to live like Toph, her allowance was huge, he couldn't even count the money. Toph looked Sokka staring at her, and the money. 

"Snoozles, you know we sharing the money, right?" Toph said happily. 

"You're the best Toph" Sokka said, staring at the money. 

"On one condition" Toph said, blushing. Sokka nodded. 

"What?" Asked Sokka, thought he was ready for anything. Toph looked first so that her parents were not around and pulled Sokka to her large bedroom. Sokka gasped. 

"Damn, that's the size of our ground floor" Sokka said, impressed. Toph moved both to the bed and kissed Sokka. They layed down in bed, kissed intensely. Toph immediately looked for Sokka's cock which almost blew out of his pants. Sokka moaned uncontrollably. Toph dressed off Sokka, first the shirt and then his pants. She blushed when she saw his member without his pants, his body was waiting eagerly for Toph to continue. She ripped off his underpants. His underwear was ripped in two pieces but no one cared. Sokka knew that Toph would buy him new ones when she had so much money. She peered into Sokka a while, just to tease. 

"Are you begging for this?" asked Toph, Sokka nodded slowly. 

"I want you again" Toph whispered seductively and stripped off all her clothes at once. Sokka stared at her. This was the second time he saw her neck, still he couldn't stop staring, she was perfect. Toph dragged Sokka closer, stroked his lower body with her soft hands. Sokka came after only a few seconds. Toph was very surprised, she didn't think he would do it so quickly. Toph smiled anyway, it was just round 1. 

"This is really better than gaming, I think you're right for the first time" said Toph cheerfully, reminded him of the first time. Sokka laughed. 

"There's nothing better than sex" replied Sokka. Toph blushed red. 

"I want to try something" said Toph,took Sokka's hand. She led him into her bathroom. There was a toilet, large bath, wash basin and a pillow next to the sink where you could sit down and chill. 

"I want to do it inside here" whispered Toph more seductive. Sokka didn't listened so much, her voice was making him without stood in front of him, she gave him a kiss on the nose. Sokka cupped his hands around Toph's cheeks and started a forced kiss. Toph and Sokka caressed each other's lower body very violently and both moaned unbearable. A few minutes later,Toph showed the way to the toilet. Sokka had to sit on the seat and Toph had to sit on his lap. She played with his cock and then moved on to touching her vagina. Toph was really wet down there, most of seeing Sokka's excitement. Sokka could feel her wet pussy almost drown out his bottom. 

"The second time will not hurt" Toph said happily. Sokka grinned.  
>"Not so much" whispered Sokka and Toph pulled him into her. Toph screamed with both pleasure and pain. Toph didn't want sex would become a habit, but her body wanted it. It felt good and it could not get any better than this, Sokka was already the best at this, Toph thought. Sokka began rocking his hips slowly. He started faster and faster after each shot, he wanted to do Toph feel better than him so he massaged her breasts at the same time. Toph groaned loudly and moved Sokka's hands to her cheeks and then kissed him. Sokka pulled her closer with his hands. Toph and Sokka shared saliva fair. A few minutes later Sokka changed place, to the bathtub. Sokka was at the bottom and Toph jumped on him afterwards. They lay in the tub, enjoying the close proximity and Sokka shoved himself inside her again. Toph seemed positive, she did everything to make Sokka came and finally he did it. No condom this time either, Toph didn't want it and then skipped to remember Sokka about it. She thought she might be pregnant, but everything would be solved if she did. Toph's parents watched over Toph 's every movement and much more so if she got childrens now, Lao and Poppy would give the child to a real family. Toph was maybe thinking a little bit too far bout' the baby but she hadn't decided yet. She could either keep the child or send it, nothing could go wrong, no matter what she did. They fell asleep in the bathtub.<p>

Katara and Aang finally did something was spending time with their old friends. They had not been with their old friends for several months. Mostly Haru, Katara and Aang was with each other, it became different after On Ji's against attack Katara. On Ji was never kicked out of the gang, she had apologized for everything and Aang trusted on her again. Right now Aang, Katara, Zuko, Haru, Yue, Hahn and Suki sat at a table in the park. The park was only a few feet away from Katara's house. 

"Katara, how does it work between you?" Suki asked cheerfully. Aang and Katara blushed. 

"Good" both said simultaneously. Everyone laughed except for Zuko who smiled instead. Zuko never laughed. 

"I think they need more time" said Hahn, say his first word in the gang, it was his first day with the gang today. 

"Agree" said Yue and kissed Hahn on the cheek. Zuko growled. 

"Why must I be alone all the time?" Zuko asked sadly. 

"Because you're creepy" Katara said. Zuko threw a pie in her face, they used to bring some goodies to the park. 

"Very well, thank you Zuko" Katara said happily, teasing Zuko. Aang grinned. 

"I want to taste a bit" said Aang and Katara kissed all over her face. Cheeks, forehead, nose, mouth. Katara giggled, it tickled, but she loved it. All stared at them. 

"Do you have sex?" Haru asked playfully. Katara shooked her head. 

"Do you have sex?" Katara asked back. Haru nodded. 

"With the computer" said Haru, everyone stared at him shocked. 

"With the computer?" Everyone asked at once. Haru laughed. 

"No, I meant to use the internet" Haru said happily. 

"Who doesn't?" Said Yue happily. Aang looked away shamed, he had never masturbated to pornographic images or movies. He thought it was disgusting to see other people having sex. Katara looked worried. 

"Aang?" Katara asked. Aang nodded and forced a smile. Katara smiled back and kissed her boyfriend. 

"I will not tell them" Katara whispered, she watched his reaction and knen he didn't used his cock so much but Katara couldn't be mad about that. Katara didn't even cared about it.

Hours later, the gang went seperate ways. Haru walked home. Yue and Hahn went on a date, their third for the day. Suki had a dance practice going on. It was just Zuko, Aang and Katara left.  
>"Why don't you try to meet someone?" Katara suddenly asked. She talked about girls, because Zuko was single and alone. <p>

"You've already said why" said Zuko, disappointed. 

"I don't think you're scary," said Aang happily. Zuko nodded. 

"You know me better, everyone else stays away," said Zuko. 

"Belive me, i didn't know you better, i don't even know what you're doing or feeling" said Katara. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Zuko. Aang growled angrily. 

"No-" Katara tried to defend himself, Zuko interrupted her. 

"Then … don't ask! "yelled Zuko. Katara moved closer to Aang. 

"You mustn't screm like that" Aang said soothingly. Zuko nodded. 

"I'm sorry Katara" said Zuko. Zuko didn't mean to scream but when someone asked about sensitive things, he becomes as Rambo. Katara smiled. 

"You have feelings Zuko, you just need somewhere to place them" Katara said. 

"Easier said than done" said Zuko blankly. 

"Tell me, who do you like" Katara and Aang asked, simultaneously, both blushed. They almost thought the same thing all the time, it was strange. 

"Mai ..." Zuko murmured, without being nervous or hesitant. 

"She is with Azula, are you crazy?" Asked Katara, almost angry. 

"It's not my fault, we were friends when we were little" replied Zuko. Katara could hardly talk with Mai, it wasn't hard, it was impossible and Zuko went home when he heard Katara say it. 

"I don't like Zuko but I feel sorry for him," said Katara. 

"We can talking with Mai" Aang suggested. 

"Not good, Azula is nearby all the time" said Katara. 

"I don't even know who Azula is" Aang continued. Katara giggled. 

"You'll never give up, right?" Asked Katara. 

"Not in the case of a friend" said Aang, hate Katara's joke, in moment like this, a joke was a bad thing. 

"We'll find a way Aang" Katara said and kissed Aang gently on the lips. Aang smiled and they hugged before they went home.

_Unknown prison ..._

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee had a plan to save Jet. Azula's first reason for helping Jet was to harass Katara and Aang. Other reasons were that she liked him, he was strong and quite superior to Aang. They would sneak in and save him, it was dangerous but necessary in Azula's case. 

"Isn't it dangerous?" Asked Ty Lee who was looking for a rope in their bag. Azula laughed evilly and cold. 

"Dangerous, but we're experts" said Azula confidently. Mai sighed. 

"I hate this place," she said coldly. Azula nodded. 

"I know Mai but we will be in the newspapers, well, maybe not us but that Jet has escaped" said Azula and laughed evilly again. 

"I don't like this" said Ty Lee, she was scared. 

"Please, just do it" complained Azula. Ty Lee nodded uncertainly and sent a rope up over the wall into the prison. Mai and Azula sneaked in and Ty Lee left prison, she didn't want to be a part of was easy for Azula and Mai to came in. Police guards were asleep and would actually get fired for this. Azula and Mai divided. Mai looked at the right side of the prison and Azula on the left. A few minutes later they found Jet, on the far left. 

"Who are you?" Jet said, he heard that someone broke the lock into his cell. He could hear a laugh. Azula went up to him. Jet stared at Azula, he knew who she was, they had attended the same school ...for a long time. Mai stood outside, watching so that no guards came. 

"You know why we are here, don't you?" Azul said mysteriously. 

"No" said Jet. Azula growled. 

"I'm here to rescue you, fool!" Shouted Azula. 

"Okay, okay, shut up" whispered Jet. Azula grinning evil.  
>"I have some information to you when we get out of here" said Azula. All managed to escape without any major problems. Azula showed Jet the plan on large A2 paper. <em>Katara, I'll give you something you'll never forget<em>, Azula thought.

**Jetzula and Maiko will show up soon, I can almost promise it. Katara should be careful. The next chapter will be Rated M for Rape and Violence, no young readers to next chapter as well. The question is:**

**What will happen to Katara?**

**What will happen to Aang?**

**How is it going to Zuko and Mai?**


	12. Planning To Hurt Them

**I don't own Avatar: TLA!**

**Author: There will be two parts of this chapter, so I'm not warning for Rape / Lemon the first chapter. In the second part there will be Rape / Lemon but not on, I am waiting a little longer. Very soon!**

**Ch. 12: Planning To Hurt Them**

Katara and Aang sat under an oak tree and kissed passionately. It had been a few days ago since Zuko telled he was in love with Mai and it hadn't got any better. Mai was still around Azula and they could barely talk to her. Katara and Toph had tried once but it did not end well. Toph got into a fight with Azula because of that and now she was at home with some bruises. Katara still felt guilty for it, she didn't defended Toph, because Toph told her too. Katara broke the kiss, she needed some air and she needed to look at Aang. 

"You have to be the hottest guy on earth" said Katara smiling and stroked Aang's cheek. Aang grinned and kissed her again. They had been sitting under the oak for hours, just kissing, hugging and caressing each other with their hands. 

"Everything has changed and I'm glad you changed my life" Aang whispered sweet in her ear. Katara giggled. 

"Thanks Aang, it means a lot" said Katara, kissed Aang on the cheek. Their love grew stronger after each day. Today was just another day together as a couple.

Azula, Jet and Mai had a meeting in Azula's house. Azula had to discuss the plans with her two assistants. Ty Lee regrett she ever went along with Azula. Azul's plan was too bad, she would harm someone, and Ty Lee hated making people bad. Ty Lee left the plan after the rescue mission. 

"You are disgusting, I will not do it" said Mai cold. 

"You should only defend us while we doing it" Azula said with an evil grin. Mai nodded uncertainly, the plan was smart but not nice. Jet wanted to get this plan done, most of it for revenge. 

"You are evil ... and I like it" said Jet vindictive. 

"Good, then we are two, Mai?" Wondered Azul. 

"I will not do it 'said Mai cold. Azula nodded. 

"Then let's begin"

An hour passed and plans were safe to work. Jet and Azula would kidnap Aang, to get Katara. Azula had planned this very well. She couldn't fail, everything was set to 99%. Jet also thought the plan was genious and evil. He thought he had fallen in love with someone else, the evil princess of course.

Aang didn't leaved Katara's side, she needed some assistance. Katara was still thinking a lot about what had happened to Toph, her best friend that she hadn't protected. She began to cry. They stood on the sidewalk and Aang hugged her. Katara smiled sadly. 

"Why couldn't I do something?" Katara asked into Aang's chest. 

"To do what your best friend told you to" Aang whispered in Katara's ear. Katara calmed down. She sobbed a few times. 

"Thanks for being my boyfriend," Katara said and hugged Aang harder. Aang blushed and smiled at her, she was beautiful no matter her watery eyes and sobbing voice. 

"Maybe we should go to Toph" Aang suggested. Katara gasped. 

"Never, I can't, she's made at me, i think" whispered Katara, she was afraid that everything would go wrong if she went to visit Toph. She had hurt her so badly. 

"I think that Sokka can comfort better" said Katara and sobbed again. 

"Right Katara, you don't have to" said Aang. Katara nodded and they went home, Katara was leaning Aang's shoulder all the way home.

Aang went to sleep at Katara's place that night, he wouldn't sleep anywhere else. Aang suddenly awoke by the window hitting open. Aang looked at Katara on his left side, she was still asleep. Aang loved to watch her sleep, she was sweet, beautiful, wonderful. Aang played with her hair. He saw Katara smile, she was dreaming something good. Aang kissed her cheek and she was smiling wider. Aang could perhaps steer her dreams. He liked Katara's reaction. He only wished that he might be a better boyfriend, he didn't think he was good enough for Katara but he knew that Katara felt the same about him. She sure felt that she was not good enough for Aang either. 

"Katara, I love you," Aang said and kissed her cheek again. Aang felt a cold breeze as he went to close the window. He went up slowly and suddenly came an even stronger winds, and he flew out the window. After that he became unconscious.

**Part 1! Not long, but that's what I've got in school, I'll continue to write home later!**


	13. We Shouldn't Be Together

**I do not own Avatar: TLA!**

**Author: I'm sorry, A long time ago since I updated, (damn school work). Chapter 13 is finally here. Now ... Rated M for Rape and Lemon.**

**Ch. 13: We Should not Be Together P2**

Katara was playing a bit with her cover for a while before she awoke. She have had a fantastic dream. Her dream made her wonder if she and Aang would marry or if they ever would. It was perhaps a little early to think about that. She wanted to see Aang in a nice suit and then maybe get a family. Katara smiled, she wanted a family with Aang, he would be a good father. Katara didn't saw Aang in her bed so she assumed he had got breakfast right now. She jumped out of bed and went into the living room with a wide smile. The smile turned into a worried expression as she couldn't find Aang, he was gone. _Wait, he's sure with Haru_, Katara thought, tried to calm down. She threw herself down on the couch and began to think of Aang, she hoped he was okay.

Aang woke up in a dark room, he thought he fell into bushes just outside Katara's bedroom window but he wasn't. It was a pitch black room, he lay in a bed and he couldn't move. He was tied to the bed with strong rope. 

"What is this?" Aang asked, trying to move. He could hear a laugh and it was very familiar. The lamp was lit and it was Jet. Jet who had bullied Aang since the first day in high school, he used Katara for her beauty. Aang gasped. 

"Let me go!" Aang yelled. Jet laughed again. Aang was scared. 

"What should you do?" Jet asked, smiling evil. Aang shook with fear, he did not know Jet would do with him. 

"You should be here, until you get to go" Jet said. 

"What will you do?" Aang asked, nervously. Jet grinned. 

"It's a surprise" Jet said, and left the room. Aang listened to him, he lay there without moving a muscle. He could die today, he thought Jet would. Jet wanted revenge and now he would get it.

Katara called around everywhere for Aang, but no one had seen him. He was not at Haru's, he was not at Zuko's, gone. The rumors spread, and everyone started calling around for Aang. Azula heard it directly from her assistant Mai who had bugged didn't cared, she could get Katara anyway. Azula stood outside Katara's house with two ropes in her hand. She was smiling evil._ It is time for your whore, I'll show you who is beautiful in high school_, Azula said. She went to the door, knocked hard. Katara went to open it. Katara couldn't say so much when the door was open, Azula had time to grab her arms and use ropes to tie the arms. Katara shivered and tried to escape but Azula was stronger than her. Katara tried to scream but it did not help. Azula also armed with duct tape and taped her mouth. Katara did a lot of resistance but it didn't helped her. 

"Don't move!" Azula shouted in a whisper, holding a knife at her throat. Katara nodded nervously and stood like a stone. 

"Good, now come with me," Azula said slyly and pulled Katara with her. Katara knew that Azula was mad at her but not like this crazy. Katara started to cry and it got Azula happy.

Sokka and Toph were in Toph's house. Sokka had promised Toph and their friends that he would take care of Toph. Sokka couldn't blame Katara, Toph said to her to just ignore Azula and offered to take care of Azula herself. Toph didn't blamed Katara either, she wanted to defend Katara, they were friends and would always be even if Katara could be a snob sometimes. 

"You are the prettiest I've seen" Sokka compliment. They lay in Toph's bed, next to each other and hugged. Toph grinned. 

"Shut up, nobody cares Meat Brain, just kiss me" Toph said. Sokka smiled and slowly pulled Toph's face closer to a chaste kiss. It was a clumsy kiss, but they both accepted it. Toph hugged Sokka to get him closer and the kiss didn't got broked. They didn't even think of air, their lust was more important. Nothing was said in 30 minutes, the kisses just got more. Toph gasped. 

"You're best, I think we have ever kissed so long?" Toph asked. 

"I'm not good at math, I can't remember how long" replied Sokka. Toph laughed out loud. 

"If you just could Sokka" she joked. Sokka smiled. 

"You're so cute when you smile" Sokka said, made her blush. 

"Thank you, come here" Toph said and kissed him again.

Katara was in an uncomfortable situation. She was tied to a bed with earplugs in her ears. She could neither hear nor see. All she knew was that she was naked. She could see two figures moving in the darkness but she could not see who they were. She tried hard to see but for no help. Suddenly something touched her, touched her breasts. Katara gasped. She could not hear and she could not see anything at all.

Aang was taken away to another room. Aang had a blindfold and ear plugs, not only bound arms. He was shaking hysterically. Aang was always cautious and afraid, it was his personality. He stopped suddenly and felt someone push him so he landed on something soft, another bed. The first thing he noticed was that someone was lying next to him but he did not see who it was. 

"Now ... we'll have some fun" Azula said slyly whispered in Aang's ear. Aang resisted and Azula slapped his face. 

"Not move" Azula said, threatened him. Aang felt the tears come. He knew what would happen next.

Katara had duct tape around her mouth before she knew someone lying next to her, bad enough, she could not see or hear the person. Suddenly she could hear someone whispering. 

"I will make you feel very good Katara" it was Jet. Katara couldn't do so much, she tried to stay calm. Jet and Azula stood next to each other in front of the bed. Aang and Katara was there, they knew nothing about they lay beside each other yet. 

"Let's see what they can do" Azula said, joking. Jet grinned. 

"I have many ideas" Azula continued, Jet nodded and just kept nodding as she explained the plan again. The plan was to get Katara and Aang apart and she was quite sure it would work. They wouldn't see each other, they would think that they had been unfaithful. Azula and Jet looked down at the couple and then started.

Word spread allover the gang. Katara was gone and everyone was worried, especially Toph and Sokka. Toph knew that Azula had something to do with her disappearance. The gang called the police and the police promised to look out for the couple. Sokka impatiently and eagerly awaited. 

"First Aang ... and now Katara "Haru said. Sokka growled. 

"I'll kill whoever did this" promised Sokka. 

"They're probably okay" Suki said, trying to be positive. 

"Don't think so, Twinkle Toes was gone before" Toph said. 

"Toph are right" Zuko said bitterly. Sokka nodded 

"She is brilliant" Sokka compliments Toph. 

"Well, stop it" Suki said, of course she was jealous. 

"No, Sokka are right" Toph said, kissed Sokka on the cheek. Suki turned her face away, she didn't want to see it. Sokka blushed. 

"Okay, just stop it, I can't handle love birds right now" Haru complained, smiling. All nodded in agreement. Toph and Sokka left because they didn't got to kiss each other when they were there.

Katara just wanted to scream so that someone would hear her. She could feel someone touching her breast again. Katara gasped in the tape that was around her mouth. Azula was standing next to Katara, Aang's hands moved to touch Katara's breasts. The plan worked so far. Aang thought he touched at Azula's breasts and Katara thought Jet was the one who touched her. Katara was able to effectively recognize, she enjoyed it. It was nice. Aang also liked to touch these round things, this would be the first time for both lovers. Jet and Azula couldn't tease this, it was time to perform the deed. Jet whispered to Katara to lie still, then he would let her go. Azula moved Aang's membership to Katara's opening. Aang felt his member surrounded by a soft wall. Azula quickly pushed Aang further inside Katara. Katara cried out in pain in silver tape, mostly for two reasons. It was her first time and Aang's penis went so quickly right in. Azula didn't cared about Katara's health, she did Aang go his fastest right at the beginning. In the tape Katara screamed of pain, she felt no pleasure at all, it was horrible. Aang felt bad, his body wasn't managed to run like this quickly. Aang came after just a few minutes. Katara began to weep, without defense. She would maybe get pregnant now. Azula was smiling evil in the dark. She didn't stop moving Aang's body. She made him bump into her again. Katara could hardly breathe as Jet tore the tape from Katara's mouth. Katara screamed as loud as she could, Aang could not hear her. Ear plugs worked well and he could not hear anything at all. Aang came inside Aang again, Katara was extremely tired and sore. Azula was not finished yet, she continued just like the last time.

The police had reported that Jet had escaped from prison and there was no happy faces in the gang, everyone was shocked. Haru and Zuko would get revenge, for Aang's sake. Suki and Yue to get revenge, for Katara's sake, they were four people who would investigate it. Sokka and Toph was apparently too busy. Hahn didn't knew Katara and Aang that good, unfortunately he couldn't come. 

"Any ideas?" Zuko started, Haru shrugged. 

"I think we should watch your house" Yue suggested, pointed at Zuko. 

"I have not kidnapped them" Zuko shocked, defended himself. 

"Maybe not you but your sister," Suki said, instead of Yue. 

"It makes perfect sense" Haru agreed. Zuko nodded and they walked over to Zuko's. Azula was not even in the house, she was gone. They looked at the clock, it was 11 on the evening, Azula used to be home by now. Azula became even more suspicious, she hated Katara and everyone knew it. Jet was still innocent, they were not sure about him yet. Just because he ran away didn't meant that he had kidnapped Aang and Katara. Ideas flew everywhere, Azula was most suspicious.

Azula and Jet stopped after Aang's eighth orgasm. It gushed blood from Katara's crushed member. She was corrupted from the inside. The tears almost choked her. Aang was a few feet away, exhausted. 

"I hope it works" Jet said. Azula laughed evilly. 

"It's going to work, I promise" Azula said slyly. 

"I trust you" said Jet, now smiling. Azula smiled back. 

"You're not so bad anyway," said Azula, grinning. 

"I know, neither are you" Jet said with a evil smile. Azula blushed and smiled evil too. 

"Shall we do it for real this time?" Wondered Azula, wiggling her hips seductively and walked closer Jet. Jet blushed too right now. Azula kissed him, forced kiss. Jet deepened the kiss and everything ended with romance. Jet andAzula tore off each others clothes and began touch each other directly. No teasing at this one. A few minutes passed and they were already naked. Azula blushed, deep inside she was timid and shy, at least when it came to her body. Jet nuzzled in her neck and Azula groaned. 

"More?" asked Jet, Azula nodded an answer. He moved further down ... to her breast. He began to lick the right breast and massageing the left. Azula moaned in pleasure and Jet quickly moved further down. He came down to her pussy and licked it clean. Azula started play with his hair and he's tongue licked much faster. Bad luck for the two bullies, they had to lie on the floor. Katara and Aang was lying on the bed. The floor was uncomfortable but pleasure did it comfortably. Jet licked her until she came. He got her hot cum in his face and he tried to lick it all up. Azula's heart was racing. Jet never asked for the next step, he did it anyway. He adjusted right and went into Azula's tight opening. Azula moaned and groaned a bit of pain but it was pleasure too. 

"Don't tease me, go faster," Azula said, immediately after he entered inside. Jet nodded and began quickly after only a few seconds. Azula screamed Jet's name, a song for Jet's ears. Azula's fingers dug into Jet's back when he started pounding in and out. Azula also smiled when he did it. 

"Inside of me, you should do it on the inside ... please" Azula said, breathless and moaning. Jet came inside her, as she said. Azula and Jet fell asleep on the floor, happy for what had happened.

_The next day ..._

Katara and Aang was found, the police investigated for a few other clues on their dissappearing, but none were gang welcomed them back and the two shy lovers never telled anyone what had happened. Aang didn't wanted to do it in front of everyone, he wanted to talk to Katara in private. Their friends were there when it was needed but now wasn't the right time.

Katara and Aang was not feeling well, they felt ill. It did not feel good to be unfaithful. The bad thing was that they both liked the feeling of sex. Aang and Katara had to talk through the problem. Katara invited Aang over to her house, they were both nervous. They sat at the kitchen table in Katara's house.  
>"Aang, I must tell you something-" Katara began. <p>

"Me too" Aang telled her, Katara's eyes widened.  
>"You first," Aang said, he was very nervous.<br>"I-I have, uh ... I-have had sex with someone else" Katara said, she was ashamed. She wanted to tell that it was a rape, but she could not. Aang felt his heart slow down. Katara was sobbing and tears came from her blue eyes. Aang looked down into the chair he was sitting on. Katara thought it was all over. Aang sighed angrily. 

"Me too" Aang said and apologized. Katara gasped and then calmed down, both seemed to be bad at relationships. 

"It is perhaps best if we're ... not together" Katara said. 

"I know, we shouldn't be together" Aang agreed. Katara wanted to cry and hug Aang, kiss him 100 times before they would break up. Aang showed his hand to her, they shook hands instead of doing a kiss goodbye and Aang left Katara's house. Katara ended up falling asleep at the kitchen table, in a chair crying.

**The end is a bit fuzzy but that is where the bad start. No one likes the end but now it's like this. Questions?:**

**Will Kataang be the same?**

**Are Zuko going to tell Mai that he loves her?**

**Will the team stay together?**

**Will Tokka continue like it is right now?**

**Strange questions, but that's all!**


	14. Friends And Family

**I don't own Avatar: TLA!**

**Chapter Rating: M for adult content.**

Ch. 14: Friends and Family

At the same day, the gang at their normal place talking, all about Aang and Katara. Sokka said that Katara was ill but that he didn't believed it. He knew that Katara was faking sick. Aang was also sick, Haru could tell, Aang slept over at Haru's yesterday. The gang was confused, first they were together and then both became ill. Something was up and the gang agreed that they would find out what. Sokka and Haru would try to talk with Katara and Aang. 

"Snoozles, I should talk with Katara" Toph said confidently. 

"Maybe but I will start" replied Sokka. Toph nodded. 

"Good luck!" Toph shouted sarcastically to Sokka as he ran away.

Sokka walked into the house, Katara lay on the couch and she was crying. Sokka stood behind the couch and tried to figure out why Katara cried. There was no clear evidence, but he began to think a little, smart, to be him. _Aang is also sick_ ... was the first that was played up in his head. Katara noticed Sokka and yelled loudly. 

"Hey Katara, how are you?" Asked Sokka. Katara sighed sadly. 

"Not so good" said Katara, and played nervously with her hair. 

"Katara, I know that you're not sick, what's wrong?" Asked Sokka. 

"Leave me alone!" Katara screamed and ran away from her brother. Sokka didn't stopped her, he thought that she perhaps needed some time.

Haru didn't managed to get into Aang's room. Aang had locked the door to his bedroom, which he borrowed a daily basis. The gang got back to talk again. Sokka was the first to speak, about Katara. 

"Katara is not feeling well, she might be sick but I doubt that there is nausea, she is ...upset and a wreck "Sokka said. 

"Aang cries, hits the wall and refuses to play 360" Haru explained his results by became worried, for Katara. 

"I have to talk to Sugar Queen" Toph said. 

"No, it's not worth it" a mysterious voice said, someone was behind the gang. Mai stood there with some cards in hand. Zuko blushed. 

"What do you know about this?" Sokka asked, angrily. Toph calmed down Sokka with a kiss. They needed to listen to Mai. 

"Azula did something" Mai explained, everyone was shocked. At first the gang thought that Azula had kidnapped Aang and Katara but they was back. Azula wasn't suspected anymore, they had no evidence yet. Mai sighed bitterly. 

"Her plan was to take revenge on Katara and keep her away from Aang, she did this the plan with this "Jet" guy. I jumped out of it, they would do disgusting things" Mai said. 

"Tell me now!" Yelled Sokka. Toph sighed and kissed Sokka again. 

"I guess they raped your two friends" Mai continued. 

"What!" Sokka yelled. Toph kissed him again, she also wanted to scream but hell, she couldn't hear Sokka scream.

"That's what I've heard" Mai said bitterly, not caring, but she assumed that everyone else did. _Raped?_ Sokka thought about it for a while, maybe it was true that they had been raped, but what had it with Katara's and Aang's behavior to do and their tears.

Katara didn't leaved the couch. After Sokka had leaved their house, she went back to the couch and cried again. Aang may have left but she could still feel Aang in her heart. She could remember the good days together, the relationship only lasted for 4 days and it was her best 4 days in her life. _I'll go insane without Aang, I must have him, maybe we can forget about this, we need to forget this, I need Aang _, Katara thought, and sobbed. She could also think about the bad times. She thought of On Ji and when Katara hurted Aang, when she became uncontrollably angry and made him bleed due to a knife. The best things she could remember was their first day together and when they met for the first time, she saw him naked back then. _I can't stop myself, I must ..._ Katara thought and ran to her room. She quickly dressed off her clothes, the last garment was her panties and she began to play with her wet member. She couldn't stop thinking about her kind and overly cheerful ex-boyfriend. 

"Aang!" She cried when her fingers touched her insides. She wished it was Aang who touched her in this way. She didn't really liked him anymore, she loved him and right now and forever. She just wanted to go to Haru's house, into Aang's bedroom and tell the truth but the problem was that she was scared. She was afraid that Aang didn't liked her in the same way anymore. She continued her pleasure with fingers and after a few minutes, she came. Her heart racing. _**I'm here, we should be together**_, she could hear Aang's voice in her head. She shook her head, trying to forget him for a few minutes but it was useless, he was there in her mind, and it was impossible to get him out of it.

Hakoda was at work and heard from Sokka that Katara felt bad. He told Hakoda that she felt bad of what had happened, not because illness. Hakoda could not come home yet, he's job was more important in these days, they needed the money. He sat at his desk and sorted some papers and then he sees another paper that did not belong to the work. A note from Lao and Puppy, Toph's parents. Lao and Puppy had sent the best cops in the country to deal with Katara's problems to make her happy again. Lao thought it was due to something that Mai told before, Toph had spread the rumor to her parents. Hakoda thinked it was good, he could not help but Katara could perhaps get help from others Hakoda looked down at his desk, there it was, a new adoption paper because Katara cut off the other one. Hakoda didn't regretted the adoption. It had to be done, he still thinked Aang was like a son to him.

**Short chapter 14! I'll just take a shower, after that I'll start writing again, just wanted to give you my things quickly, you've been waiting so long! :D.**


	15. A Video Clip Can Change Lives

**I don't own Avatar: TLA**

**Ch. 15: A Video Clip Can Change Lives**

**3 Days Later ...**

Hakoda was done with everything, and today began his summer vacation. He had much to do, in some days would Aang's adoption take place but Hakoda had not talked to Aang about it. After work Hakoda went to Haru's house to talk with Aang but he didn't want visitors, Aang wanted to be alone. Hakoda tried everything, lure him with treats and things that teenagers like. Nothing worked, Aang was feeling worse by the fact that Hakoda was here. Hakoda got Aang to think of Katara who he had ignored the last three days. He knew he could not handle just being friends with Katara, not since their first kiss. Hakoda could not talk to Aang so he headed home to talk with Katara instead. Katara had been the same, she just went into hiding as soon as he came nearby. Hakoda couldn't get a conversation with Katara either. Katara asked her father to go and no nice words came from her room. He could hear things like ... damn, damn, fuck, fuck off. Katara felt really bad, Hakoda was worried. He wanted to help, but Katara just wanted to be alone.

Toph was the only one who had the chance to talk with Katara. Katara had a blog on the internet and the blog was filled with profanity and weird expressions. Toph didn't even look at it. Toph started a conversation with Katara, this was getting serious.

Toph: How is it Sugar Queen?

Katara: ...

Toph: Write something!

Katara: There's nothing to say

Toph: Just move on ...

Katara: I can't, I can't

Toph: You must!

Katara: I can't.

Toph: You aren't listening!

Katara: Shut up, you're a bitch, leave me alone

Toph: You're crazy

Katara: You just making things worse.

Toph: No, you making it worse

Katara: You have Sokka, I have no one.

Toph: Katara, just ask him out again

Katara: He doesn't like me, I surely crushed his heart into pieces, we are infidels. We're destroying our lives if we'll continue.

Toph: You are already destroyed.

Katara never answered. Toph saw Katara run away from the conversation. Toph's best friend was devastated. Toph needed something that would get Katara in a better mood. Someone knocked on the door. Toph cried openly, and her mother arrived. 

"Honey, our police found something ... a film "Puppy explained. 

"I will look at it Toph said and Puppy left. Not a DVD video so she could not look at the computer. She turned on her TV and put in the movie. The film was black at first, nothing showed on the screen. A few minutes later she could see four dark figures, two lied down on a bed and two stood up beside the bed. Toph did not understand what this would help. She speeded up to the interesting thing on the film. Suddenly she could hear the moans and screams. Toph almost got scared. She looked through the settings and increase the Contrast a little. She gasped, she could not see what the strangers next to the bed was but she could see Aang and Katara lie in bed, naked and she could see Aang go inside Katara. 

"Damn disgusting!" Toph screamed. It was disgusting but Toph wanted Katara to get this, if she knew this she would feel better. She gathered the video in its case and hurried over to Katara.

Hakoda was reading the newspaper in the living room couch when suddenly knocked on the door. Toph was here, breathless. 

"I must talk with Katara" Toph said, tiring. 

"She is not feeling so well," replied Hakoda. 

"I'll ignore it!" Toph screamed. Sokka heard Toph and went to her, kissed her passionately. Toph smiled and kissed back, this time it was she who needed calming down. Right after the kiss she hugged Sokka in a few minutes, resting there in his arms. 

"You'll have to beat up the door" suggested Sokka sarcastically. 

"No, Snoozles, I can worship the lock, it is easy" Toph said. 

"Why have you never told me before?" Asked Sokka. 

"You never asked," Toph said, went against Katara's door. She twisted a bit in the lock with a barrette, finally she opened the door. She rushed into the Katara's room, she layed on the bed, her back to Toph. Toph slowly walked up to Katara. Katara cried. 

"Toph, I'm okay, please go away" Katara said. Toph laughed. 

"You're not okay, I bet my love to Sokka" Toph said. Katara stared at Toph and Toph showed the film in front of her face. Toph played around with the case. 

"We are watching a film" Toph forced Katara. 

"Movies are not interesting," said Katara sadly. 

"Just look at it Sourqueen" Toph laughed. Toph started Katara's TV and like a few minutes before, she went to the most important thing in the video. She increased the contrast when they had come to the right part in the video but Katara didn't looked. Toph had to hit her in the face to get her watch it. Katara stared at the TV screen for 10 minutes, completely shocked. 

"Someone tried to trick you, I know it" Toph said. Katara nodded and began crying, she was overjoyed. She wanted that Aang was the one who took her virginty and now it was done Katara's heart was quite sure what to do right now. She left her room, left the house and ran towards Haru's house. She rushed into Haru's house without permission, she kicked up Aang's bedroom door and she saw him sitting there at his desk. Aang did not look at Katara. He looked down at his desk. Katara was breathing rapidly, thanks to her speed over to Aang's house. 

"Haru, go away, I don't need someone to look after me and I'm not hungry" said Aang, quite angrily. Katara did not even answer, talk was not needed, now it was time for some nice speaking. Katara ran to Aang, kissed him, without permission, and totally unprepared. Aang gasped, he did not know who it was at first, but then he remembered the 's lips always tasted like candy. Katara was hugging Aang tightly and lovingly. She forced him to hug back. She thought she would never let him go. 

"Katara, I thought it was over," Aang said. 

"It's over when I die" said Katara, Aang grinned. 

"We're not bad for each other?" Aang asked, anxiously. 

"No Aang, I love you and I always will" Katara said dreamily and hugged Aang harder. Aang almost choked. 

"Ka-Katara!" Yelled Aang and Katara hugged him more romantic, rather than to hug him to death. Aang smiled to her. 

"I love you too Katara" Aang whispered to her. Katara's eyes widened. She never thought Aang loved her but she was wrong. They did not let each other go. Katara blushed and rubbed Aang chest. Aang smiled and patted Katara on her back. 

"I love you," murmured Katara, leaning her face into his chest. She felt safe and secured. Aang blushed and still smiled. Katara just forgot what she needed to show Aang Toph's video. Suddenly she remembered it and looked around for a TV. There was no TV in Aang's room and she did not want Haru to see the video, he couldn't handle Aang and Katara naked, Katara thought. Toph was the only one who had seen the movie. **(She is blind she had to see the video, sorry to confusing you!)**. Katara lead Aang to her house to show the video Toph gave her. Back at Katara's house, Sokka and Toph was glad to see Aang. Aang had been away for almost one week. Katara could not handle her brother so she pulled Aang into her room. Aang looked confused and Katara started the movie on her plasma TV. When the movie was over Katara looked at Aang. Aang looked sad and nervous. Aang could not believe it. _Me and Katara ... we have ... but I hurted her_, Aang thought. Aang apologized for how rough he was. Katara was always impressed how kind Aang was. Aang would never hurt anyone, not voluntary. Katara smiled at him. 

"Aang, I'm glad it was you" said Katara and Aang hugged. 

"I'm still sorry" Aang said, blushing. Katara blushed too. Katara moved closer to Aang, to smirk a little. They lied there, Katara's bed together, hugged and cuddled. 

"What should we do now?" Asked Aang. 

"What do you mean?" Katara mumbled confusedly. 

"I mean the video" Aang said, looking romantically at Katara. 

"You'll get to choose" Katara whispered kindly, and kissed Aang on the cheek. 

"Maybe we should wait," Aang said, smiling. Katara smiled back. 

"You are the boyfriend, you decide" said Katara blushing. She hoped they were still together after this sex experience. Aang just smiled at her and they rested in Katara's bed. Katara was tired and fell asleep for a minute. Aang was awake. It was still afternoon and Aang was not tired. Aang instead looked at his sleeping girlfriend. She had her head leaned against his chest and she had her arms wrapped around him. Aang couldn't move, he was afriad he would woke up Katara, he turned on the TV instead. Katara groaned and opened her eyes slowly, she smiled when she saw Aang. 

"Shhh Katara, sleep" Aang said. Katara gasped. 

"I love you" whispered Katara and rubbed her head against Aang's chest for a while. She felt so alive, she had a great time with Aang. When they were together, she could feel the heat. Aang's love was so strong that he was warming up the entire quilt. 

"I love you too Katara, you know that" Aang whispered in reply. 

"The truth is, I love you more" Katara muttered and moved closer to Aang's face and kissed him on the lips. Katara wanted the kiss deepened and she got it. Aang's fingers played with Katara's hair and Katara did their tongues dancing. Groans and gasps could be heard from the two love birds. 

"You're the best Aang" Katara said, groaning while kissing. Aang broke the kiss. 

"I know someone who is better" Aang said, stroked Katara's cheek and kissed her until they both fell asleep. Aang was not tired at first but the kisses made him out of breath and got tired. They dreamed about each other, Katara dreamed about Aang. Aang dreamed about Katara.

**Chapter 15! Kataang Fluff. A little confusing when Toph could see the video but I had no choice, it was just one time, maybe she had better eyes right then or something, I don't know. The next chapter will take a few days, right now, I have no ideas. Have fun.**


	16. Adopted?

**I don't own Avatar: TLA**

**Ch. 16: Adoption ...**

That night, Katara woke up. She didn't wake up by a nightmare, she didn't wake up cuz of noises from Sokka's room, she thought about Toph's overnight. She would sleep in Sokka's room for the night. No, Katara did not wake up for something bad. It was Aang who got stuck in her mind. He slept next to her right now. She looked back at him, he was adorable. Not only when he slept, he always was adorable. Katara sighed and smiled sweetly. _I must make it up to him, I'll go out and buy something for him_, Katara thought and ran out of the house. Aang could hear it. Fortunately for Katara, Aang could not see Katara. Aang yawned and then fell asleep again.

Katara was outside in the middle of the of the stores may had closed, but Katara wanted something for Aang fast. She went through a number of stores but she did not find anything good. The last store was a game shop, with other words Sokka's place. Nothing of Aang. She still walked around and suddenly crashed into someone, that someone was Suki. 

"Hey Katara," said Suki happily. Katara was smiling back. 

"Sorry" Katara apologized. Suki laughed. 

"No, it was my fault, you came out at last?" Asked Suki. 

"Ehm ... yes, I feel better now, "said Katara blushing. 

"By the way, Katara, what are you doing out late like this?" Suki asked nicely. 

"I'll get Aang something but I don't know what" replied Katara. 

"You are together again, awesome" Suki said. Katara nodded. 

"We did, thanks to Toph" Katara said. Suki mumbled something. Suki had never liked Toph, she was angry because Toph had someone she didn't, Sokka. She liked him too, really bad. Bad enough she could never admit it, not even for Katara. 

"May I ask the same thing?" Asked Katara. Suki smiled. 

"I have no idea" said Suki blushing. Suki was out there to get something for Sokka, she wanted him. She hated Toph and did not want her around. Katara did not care, she never asked again. Katara not nagged on her friends, maybe Aang sometimes when he couldn't get something. Suki and Katara walked together, Katara was looking for something nice to Aang but unfortunately she was not lucky enough to find it.

Aang got up early in the morning but Katara was not home. He became restless, the clock was almost 6 am and Katara was not at home, weird. Aang looked around the house, everyone else was asleep. Katara was nowhere to be found. She was not in the house. Suddenly the front door opened and there was Katara. Katara smiled at Aang. 

"Good morning," said Katara nicely and ran towards Aang, hugging him. Aang smiled and hugged back, they sure hugged for 15 minutes but for Aang and Katara it felt like the eternity. 

"Missed me?" Asked Katara happily. Aang nodded. 

"I was worried" Aang said. Katara blushed and kissed Aang on the cheek. She was just a little disappointed that she did not get something for Aang. 

"What are you doing out so early?" Aang asked, confused. 

"I wanted to gave you something, like something romantic" Katara recognized. 

"You don't need to Katara, I should give you presents" said Aang kissed Katara on the lips. Katara giggled and deepened the kiss. Aang was a little different, Aang looked a little bit bolder than before, he wouldn't kiss Katara like this. The kiss became violent, she had expected a careful kiss. She broke the kiss reluctantly and hugged him again. 

"Aang, I like you for who you are" Katara said. 

"I did something wrong?" Aang asked, nervously. Katara giggled. 

"No, but you usually... well, nothing "Katara said, blushing. 

"Maybe we should get breakfast" Aang suggested. Katara nodded and took Aang's hand in hers. She led him to the kitchen.

Aang and Katara usually used to eat a normal small breakfast, but not this time. They fed each other and tasted from each other. Everything was Katara's idea. She had never done it before and it was really fun for the young couple. Katara got a bit of her breakfast and then kissed Aang so he got to taste it. Someone would call it disgusting but Aang liked it. Katara just continued her feeding. They heard someone come into the kitchen but they ignored it. They still kissed, shared the food. Hakoda came into the kitchen and saw Aang and Katara kissing. He was not impressed, he already knew they liked each other ... really much. Hakoda coughed aloud for attention. Aang and Katara blushed and then broke the kiss. Hakoda laughed. 

"A week without each other is not so good huh?" Hakoda said, grinning. Hakoda did not know if the reason why Aang and Katara broke up but he knew that they had been apart for a while now. 

"Don't think so" Aang replied nervous, he did not want to be rude or weird, he used to get nervous around Hakoda. Hakoda was Katara's father and made him nervous. He was good friends with Hakoda but there were things he wondered, most of all, whyHakoda liked Aang with Katara so much. 

"Katara, can I talk with Aang?" Hakoda asked. 

"Why?" Katara asked, disappointed and worried. Hakoda grinned. 

"Nothing serious, just a little thing I want to discuss" Hakoda said. Katara nodded uncertainly, and went into her room, without Aang. Katara threw herself down on the bed, she would wait eagerly for Aang to come into her room.

Hakoda suspected that Katara would listen, so he showed Aang his office. The office was small and cozy. It was good to have an office at home, in this moment, it was great. 

"Aang, we need to talk" Hakoda said, seriously. Aang nodded. 

"Anything" Aang said nervously. Hakoda laughed. 

"You're always so scared, why?" Hakoda asked. 

"I don't know, it just feels ... uncomfortable "said Aang. 

"I understand, I'm Katara's dad and I'm scary" Hakoda joked. Aang smiled and laughed a little bit. Hakoda was smiling. 

"You see Aang, I have to adopt you soon or it will be cancelled" Hakoda said. Aang nodded, he wasn't sure yet to be exactly. Aang wanted to be part of the family but Aang hated to do anything that Katara did not want to. Katara did not want Aang to be adopted. 

"I have to think about it" said Aang. Hakoda shook his head. Aang was just about to protest, but Hakoda started it instead. 

"Soon or never" forcing Hakoda. Aang almost got crazy. He was stuck between two walls, adoption or Katara. Actually, the choice was not that difficult, Katara always came first. 

"I'll not do it without Katara's permission" Aang said. Hakoda smiled. 

"You have-" Hakoda looked at the clock. "7 hours" Hakoda said. 

"Seven hours!" Yelled Aang, he felt blackmailed. 

"The adoption is going to be today" Hakoda said. 

"Okay, okay" Aang sighed, he was so nervous. They did not know that behind Sokka's door stood Toph and listened to their talk. Toph laughed quietly. _I have to tell Katara_.Toph knew nothing about the adoption, not if it would happen either.

Katara had to entertain herself. She listened to music, she also listened to her favorite song. Baby, I Love Your Way by Peter Frampton. She could not stop loving it, the only thing she loved more than this song was Aang. She couldn't think of anything else. The song got her to relax and stop thinking about Aang for a few minutes. Suddenly, she received a message by phone, sms.

_**Toph: I'm not sure but I think Twinkle Toes is going to be adopted, it sounds funny, then I can beat him every day!**_

Katara knew that but when would it happen? Katara did not really want to do it. Everyone would bully her for dating her brother. Katara shivered just thinking about it. She just wanted Aang adopted in order to get closer to him. She sighed. 

"I hate this, what should i do?" Katara asked herself. She thought for a moment. No, she did not want it to happen.

**Chapter 16, Chapter unprepared. I thought it would take days but it took only a few hours. I was wrong. I was on a big writing mood and I didn't stopped it. I love all my readers, they are all my friends :D.**


	17. This Time For Real

**I don't own Avatar: TLA**

**Ch. 17: This Time For Real**

**Small Author's Note: Sorry that you had to wait so long. I had no ideas and could not continue writing. Here is Chapter 17. I had to rewrite the chapter a few times! Rated M for Lemon Kataang!**

Katara lay in her bed, thinking about the adoption and everything else that had happened to her and Aang. The first time she saw Aang naked, her date with Aang. They were happy memories, but everything was not happy things. Her date with Jet, On Ji who started dating Aang. Bad things had happened to her but it did not changed. Katara thought that the bad things would affect their relationship. On Ji and Jet were still out there. Everything could happen.

Aang went to Haru after the conversation with Hakoda. Aang had to think through some things and he could not do it when he was thinking about Katara. Aang barely thought something when Katara was only thing he thought was how wonderful she was and their kisses. Haru's house was Aang's second home, Katara was possibly his first. Aang got there and Haru greeted him happily, he also announced a Game Night tomorrow. Aang loved to play LAN with Haru, but it was something else that Aang loved more. Aang loved Katara very much and wanted her to join their Game Night. Haru liked the idea and said that Aang could invite all the friends he wanted. Haru was like a brother to Aang. Then Aang got an idea. The nicest idea ever. 

"Haru ... are your parents home? "wondered Aang. 

"No dude, they're eating" Haru said. 

"When they come back?" Said Aang. Haru shrugged. 

"They may be home in about an hour, why?" Said Haru. 

"Haru, can I ask you something?" Aang wondered ...

Katara was looking for Aang, she thought he would stay but he was nowhere in the house. She was disappointed, she was left alone again. She could only see her father read the newspaper that he always used to do. She sat down beside him on the couch and she was watching TV. Katara gave her father a smile and Hakoda sighed, he needed to tell Katara more about the adoption. 

"Katara, I will adopt Aang within a couple of hours" Hakoda said. Katara ignored him. She did not want Aang adopted. She did not have a relationship with her brother. 

"Katara?" Hakoda was worried. Katara replied angrily:  
>"I hate it, I know you like Aang dad but I like him a lot more than you. I hate you're going to adopt him and I hate that Aang must be my brother!" She screamed. She began to cry. Her emotions flew out of her mouth. Hakoda looked sad. Hakoda liked Aang, he was like a son to him. Hakoda did not know what was bothering Katara and he had to ask. <p>

"Katara, I just want to help him, his parents are gone, and if I don't adopting Aang today he will be moved to an orphanage, what do you suggest we do?" Hakoda said sternly. Katara did not know the answer to that question. She loved Aang, her heart bloomed for him. Katara answered after a moment of silence. 

"I love him dad, I will always love him," said Katara with a cold voice. Hakoda smiled at his daughter. He had seen the love moments between Aang and Katara, but love? Love was a strong word and Katara just told him why she hated the adoption. Hakoda saw tears in Katara's eyes crannies. 

"You and Aang is not blood related Katara, there is nothing wrong to love your "almost" brother" Hakoda said. Katara shook her head. 

"It sounds weird and I don't like it" Katara said sadly. 

"Do you have another plan?" Wondered Hakoda. Katara sighed. 

"No, I guess not" said Katara sadly and sighed sadly.

- - II -

Time passed quickly and Katara felt ill thinking bout' it. She did not want to be with Aang if he got adopted today. She had a reputation to worry about. She was quite popular at school, she got good grades, many friends. If Aang was adopted today, Katara couldn't be with him, she would be unpopular. Not just in school, maybe everywhere. Aang's decision was the key to their relationship.

Hakoda stood behind a man on the scene, the man would finalize the adoption. They got a small audience. Katara, Sokka, Toph, a few other friends, and On Ji who sat in the courtroom to see this. God, she wanted Aang to be adopted so that Katara could not be dating him. Katara didn't used to be scared, but that thing On Ji did, she could not forget, a big mark on her back. On Ji injured Katara pretty seriously a few weeks ago. She could not stop thinking about it. She hated On Ji for that.

_Flashback_

_Katara walked the streets and she was pretty nervous. Aang invited her over to Haru's house today and anything could happen. Perhaps it was a date ... or was it something about On Ji that she did not want to hear but Aang wanted to tell it? She did not know. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, Katara turned around and got a slap in the face. One of Katara's teeth were knocked out but no blood came out of her mouth and it was weird. Katara did not see who the person was and it was a short fight. Katara was the weakest but was able to defend herself. She tried but it was not enough, she became tired and too weak and the person in front of her, managed to get her down on the ground. She fell to the ground and she was knocked unconscious. Katara could see one t__hing. The person was a girl and she had dark brown hair, black in the dark. It could only mean one thing, the girl who stole Aang from her had gone mad and hit her. Katara moved nowhere, she remained on the ground until she started crawling, she knew where she could get help._

_Flashback END_

"I can not believe it, I'll get a brother!" Sokka yelled happily. Katara sighed angrily and hoped that it would never happen. 

"Congratulations Snoozles" said Toph sarcastically. Sokka sighed. 

"Go to hell Toph" Sokka said. Toph grinned. 

"I'm good, I like it here" said Toph, more lovely and moved closer Sokka so she could lean her head against his shoulder. They sat side by side on a bench in the adoption room and cuddled. Katara coughed to get attention. 

"We are in a hall, not in a bedroom" Katara said. Toph threw a ball at Katara, it hit her head. 

"Shut up" Toph said, blushing. Katara laughed. 

"You're blushing" Katara told her and Toph blushed redder.  
>"Fuck You Sugar Queen" Toph whispered. Katara could hear it but decided to not answer that. Toph looked uncomfortable. Katara looked back at her flashback, the day when On Ji injured her. Without Aang, she could not make it, he was there when she needed him. Aang was in her life and it made her happy. After a few minutes to look back at her flashback, she looked at her father who stood on stage with some papers in his suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. On Ji stood behind her and she looked very nervous. <p>

"Katara, I apologize for what I did a few weeks ago," she said, scared and feeling guilt. Katara could not trust her, Katara thought she would try to get Aang back. Katara thought she would come up with some more bad ideas. 

"It's okay" said Katara, but she did not mean it. She would never give up on Aang, it did not matter if she saw the sexiest guy in the world, Aang was more than that.

Minutes later, the room got full but Aang was not there. Hakoda waited impatiently and Katara got worried. _I hope Aang's okay_, thought Katara. Sokka amused the people in the hall to set the mood and he was a success, thanks to Toph. Sokka joked a bit and then Toph hit him either his head or shoulder to hurt him. All laughed at their little show. 

"Sorry Mr. but I can not wait all day" adoption man said. Hakoda gnashed his teeth, where was Aang? Suddenly the door opened into the adoption room and in came Aang, Haru and Haru's parents. Katara's got more ill when Aang came. Hakoda smiled but Aang did not speak with Hakoda when he came on stage, he spoke to Haru's parents and everything changed. 

"I'll let Haru's parents adopt me" said Aang and went to Hakoda. Katara thought she was dreaming, what happened? 

"I'm sorry, I can not let you adopt me. Not when Katara hates it"Aang said gloomily. Hakoda laughed and smiled at Aang. 

"It is okey Aang, just promise to visit us" said Hakoda happily. 

"Absolutely!" cried Aang. The hall cheered and Haru's parents completed the adoption. Katara's eyes had no tears sliding down her cheeks. She had never been happier. Aang changed her life. She did not have to dating her brother and their relationship could continue. Katara could hear a pen cracked behind her, it was On Ji who did it. Katara smiled at her, she was not afraid anymore. On Ji left the courtroom without saying a word.

On Ji went to the streets and someone ran after her. She was shocked when she saw Katara who smiled at her kindly. 

"Look On Ji, I am sorry" Katara said. On Ji smiled kindly and Katara hugged her. It surprised her, she saw Katara as an enemy but she was wrong, they were friends before Aang came. They became enemies because of Aang, he was a guy and both fell in love with him. 

"You are a good couple Katara, I don't know but I think my feelings for Aang is gone. Friends? "Wondered On Ji smile. Katara nodded. 

"I love him ... it just happened" said Katara, a little gloomy. 

"I don't need a guy, now it's just one thing I want and that is that you and Aang gets lucky" On Ji said cheerfully. Katara smiled broadly. 

"Thank you, you are a true friend," Katara said and went back into the room. On Ji continued down the street and back home. Aang and Katara were together and she would live with it. She did not give up but Katara was better for Aang than she was. They were meant to be.

After the ceremony there was a party at Haru's. His parents suggested that they would welcome Aang to the family and what was better than a party. Katara's family, Toph's family, Yue, Hahn and Zuko came to the party. Hakoda, Lao and Tyro sat in the living room couch and talked old memories. Tyro was Haru's dad and he used to play with Hakoda when they were little. Tyro was nice, stubborn and serious. He decided ... most frequently but were also kind and serious. Haru and Zuko played on the computers in the house. Yue and Hahn kissed in a corner, Toph and Sokka played table tennis. Their match was very even but Toph always won in the end. 

"I win again Snoozles!" Toph yelled happily. Sokka sighed angrily. 

"I hate this fucking game!" Complained Sokka. Toph laughed. 

"Oh Sokka, you give up?" Toph wondered, as a challenge. 

"Never" replied Sokka and their ping-pong continued. In the room behind, Aang and Katara spended their time, alone in a bedroom and kissed. It was Katara's idea to spend time in the bedroom but kissing was just the first step, Katara wanted to go even further tonight. Aang and Katara finally lay beside each other and cuddled. Katara kissed Aang in a prone position but not for long. Aang broke the kiss and started sucking on her neck instead. Katara moaned softly, forcing Aang closer. 

"Aang, can we ... do it, "asked Katara blushing. Aang gave her neck and caressed her cheek with his hand. They made eye contact and Aang nodded. Katara blushed redder. 

"I love you" whispered Katara seductively and smiled broadly. 

"I love you too" replied Aang and they shared a kiss. Katara kissed deepened and became more aggressive. She threw Aang back on the bed and asked Aang, through tongue contact to open his mouth. Aang opened his mouth slowly and it did Katara eagerly. Her tongue licked Aang's insides as fast as she could. This was a real kiss, the best of their lives. Aang had no chance to move, Katara was stronger than him right now. Without breaking the kiss Aang's shirt was torn off and his bare muscular chest appeared. Katara did not tease him, not this night. Today she wanted to touch Aang for real, not forced to have sex. They would do it to show how much they loved each other. Katara broke the kiss to look at Aang's 6-pac. She let her head fall on his chest and she started licking his could hear a soft moan from Aang. Katara moved closer to her goal every second, Aang's cock. She could feel the hard member on her chin as she moved down and cuddled close to it. Her face rubbed it. 

"Oh Katara" Aang and Katara groaned giggled. 

"Can I?" Katara said, moving her hands to his pants. Aang moaned in response. Katara pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time and there it was, his cock standing thanks to her. She gave the head a kiss and then cupped her hands around it. 

"Aang, I have been waiting to see you naked again" said Katara happily. 

"Ehm ... I want to see your beautiful side" Aang said, blushing. 

"You're right, it's getting hot in here" Katara said and undressed. She started with her shirt and then her pants. Aang's face turned bright red and he stared at Katara. She was the prettiest Aang had ever seen. She looked sexy in a pink bra and white panties. Katara returned to his penis, but this time she wanted to go further. She licked his long cock, up and down to give him more pleasure. Aang moaned softly again and Katara took all of Aang's cock in her mouth. Aang groaned loudly with pleasure. Her lips were warm and comfortable. She really knew how to suck on a penis. Katara was not ready yet, now she began to lick his cock in her mouth and sucked harder. Aang could not take it anymore. He was near its peak. Aang could barely talk and forgot to warn Katara so he moved his hands to her head and came inside her mouth. Katara did not mind, she wanted it to happen. Aang groaned until he was ready. Katara got his cock out of her mouth and coughed sperm, she could not swallow everything. 

"Sorry, I-" Aang said but was interrupted by Katara thrown at him. She kissed him incredibly passionate so that Aang got a taste of himself. Aang kissed Katara back and they broke the kiss. She stood up and left Aang on the bed. Katara giggled at his reaction afterwards, he looked disappointed and confused. 

"Do not worry, I'm not done yet" said Katara happily and threw her bra next to the had never seen Katara naked before so this was a new experience. Katara giggled and went back to bed to lie beside Aang again. She caressed his cheek with her hand and then kissed him lightly on the lips. Aang smiled and Katara hugged him hard.

"I was so scared Aang, I thought you were adopted but ... you saved it. I can finally be together with you, "said Katara romantic and Aang kissed lightly on the lips again. 

"I want to do it for real this time. I want to make love to you, I want you Aang" Katara mumbled. Aang smiled and blushed. 

"But what about protection?" Aang asked anxiously. Katara shook her head. Aang blushed and Katara smiled at him. 

"I want to do it ... without it" Katara said seriously. 

"But ... You can get pregnant "Aang said, upset and surprised. 

"Who said I don't want to?" Katara asked seductively. 

"You-you want?" Aang asked nervously. Katara nodded. 

"It would mean a lot to me," Katara replied, blushing. Aang stammered something that Katara could not understand. He never thought that Katara wanted to risk getting pregnant. Katara meant everything to him so to do it without protection, did not matter. Aang kissed his girlfriend and moved his hands to her breasts. Katara deepened the kiss and lay on top of him, without breaking the kiss. Aang was still hard and Katara could feel his cock on her inner thighs, near her panties. Katara blushed, they were pretty close right now. Aang looked unsure about this, was he ready for a stronger relationship with Katara? A more important question ... was he ready to become a father? He was only 16 years old! Aang hesitated but now that Katara lay upon him, he could not just leave. He could say no to this but he wanted to make Katara happy and she would be there after this. Aang smiled and broke the kiss. 

"Are you really sure about this Katara" asked Aang strictly and blushing. He needed to know so that they would not undo next day. Katara nodded and threw off her panties. 

"I don't want anyone else make me pregnant" said Katara smiling. Aang moved Katara and then layed on top of her. Katara did nothing to stop him. She just smiled and put her arms around Aang's neck. Aang came closer and bit her ear lobe. Katara gasped and held him tighter. Aang teased her and she couldn't wait, she pulled him closer. 

"Please ... come in ... I-I need you "whispered Katara. Aang was forced by Katara's arms to get inside of her and he did. Katara cried out of pleasure, she could not feel the pain that she got the first time. Aang stopped when the whole cock was inside Katara. Katara smiled warmly at him. 

"I love you Aang" Katara whispered in his ear.

Sokka and Toph stood outside the room and stared at them. Sokka looked angry but Toph prevented him from doing something stupid. 

"Snoozles, they love each other, we need to go" Toph said. Sokka nodded. 

"I'm just confused, in Haru's house?" Said Sokka. Toph laughed and replied sarcastically; 

"Nice to vary the beds." Both laughed out loud. Sokka smiled. 

"I should talk to Aang later," Sokka said sternly. 

"Good plan, but hell, no bloody fights" Toph said. 

"Why do you think I always want to fight?" Sokka wondered angrily. 

"It's like, how you live your life" said Toph happily. 

"You just had to do it, right?" Sokka asked cheerfully. 

"Come here Snoozles" Toph said and kissed him on the lips. They went off to find a bed, Toph was a little jealous, so she wanted to do the same things for Sokka too.

Katara looked up at Aang, he was inside her again. She felt wonderful, she loved him so much. His eyes were gray like diamonds, and she wanted to see more of those eyes, if she became pregnant. She was young, but maybe she thought she was ready. Aang was lying above her, without moving. He needed time to recover. Katara also, she was completely out of breath. 

"Are you okay Katara?" Aang whispered anxiously in her ear. Katara nodded and swayed her hips a little. She wanted Aang to do the same. Aang started going in and out from her and she moaned happily. Katara held her arms around him and hugged him affectionately. Aang was so careful with her and that was what she loved about so gentle and romantic. His hips was moving harmonious. Katara yelled at him to go faster and Aang listened to her. He wanted her to feel good. Katara could feel the pleasure take over her body. She kissed him and rocked her hips in a rhythm with his. 

"AHH ... Aang, it's great!" screamed Katara. Aang started kissing her neck and his thrusts became harder. Katara screamed with delight. 

"Ahh, come on Aang" Katara said, panting and breathless. He suddenly changed their position so Katara got to be on top. 

"Do what you want" Aang whispered to her. Katara did not want to wait, she needed him now. Aang began to massage her breasts and Katara rubbed hard against his cock. Aang groaned aloud, he could feel it coming. Aang sat up and got Katara in his lap. He went into her hard and hugged her strongly. 

"Ka-Katara-Ahh" said Aang quietly, Katara pushed him over the edge. Katara cried out: 

"Aang, inside me." Aang finally came inside her. His juice was injected into her and they both moaned loudly and collapsed on the bed. They were tired and almost fainted. 

"I love you" Katara whispered in Aang's ear. Aang pulled out of her and Katara layed beside him, hugging him close. 

"I love you too" answered Aang and they fell asleep. Katara dreamed of a family with Aang. She wondered how great dad Aang would be. Aang dreamed of ... Katara ... Katara ... Katara.

**Long Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Girls

**I don't own Avatar: TLA!**

**Ch. 18: Girls**

**Rated M. Violence, Sex. Young readers WARNING! I'm saying this just once. Rape, violent scene. Just get used to it, this story is Rated M.**

This morning was special. Katara and Aang had sex the day before, for real this time. It was the only thing Aang had in mind when he awoke. He and Katara were together in a bed, naked, and they loved each other. Now the second time without protection. Katara could get pregnant and it felt weird. He looked at Katara's sleeping figure, she was beautiful even after a rather strenuous night. He was glad for one thing, they did it in Aang's room without knowing it. This room was Aang's if he moved into Haru's house. He didn't want to awoke Katara and he was hungry so he crept down to the kitchen to get some food. Haru was in the kitchen and saw him. 

"Good morning, brother!" He shouted happily. Aang laughed and smiled. 

"Morning, everyone got home from the party?" Aang asked curiously. 

"Yep, no one here except us" Haru said. Aang blushed. 

"Ehm ... where are your parents? "said Aang. Haru shrugged. He did not know they had been gone since yesterday. He wasn't worried, his parents would be okay. They had never gotten into trouble before, and he doubted they never would. 

"Haru, we're uh ... not alone, Katara sleeped her yesterday "Aang said nervously. Haru grinned and hit Aang on his shoulder. 

"You had sex, didn't you?" Said Haru happily. Aang blushed. 

"I guess ..." he replied nervously and Haru laughed. 

"First time?" Haru wondered happily. Aang shook his head. 

"No" replied Aang, rather sadly. He regretted the first time with Katara. She got hurted and he did it hard. 

"What happened, you did not like the first time?" Said Haru. 

"Well, I liked it but Katara ..." Aang replied gloomily. 

"Katara was your first!" Haru yelled, he did not look angry. 

"You've done this two times?" Wondered Haru as if his life depended on it. Aang nodded uncertainly and Haru's eyes widened. 

"Unbelievable, I'm still a virgin!" Haru yelled. Aang smiled. 

"You will find a girl, promise" Aang said cheerfully. 

"You think?" asked Haru. Aang gave him a warm smile. 

"Of course dude" replied Aang and made it clear his breakfast. He did not forget Katara, he did a breakfast tray to her too.

Aang went back into his room where Katara was and she was awake, waiting for him. She did not go away without Aang. Katara was turned around the other way so Aang could not see that she was awake. He placed her breakfast tray on the table beside the bed and Katara jumped on him, kissed him passionately. It scared Aang but when he realized it was Katara, he kissed back. They refused to break the kiss, they did not break the romantic moment they had. Katara knew she needed to do something soon, as she deepened the kiss. She threw her tongue into Aang's mouth and licked his teeth and lower lip. Aang smiled and they remained like that for a few minutes. After that, Aang broke the kiss. 

"You are so good at kissing" Katara whispered. Aang smiled foolishly. 

"I got a good teacher," said Aang and they kissed again. Aang looked down at Katara's body. She was naked and probably wanted some more. Katara saw Aang staring at her lower regions, and she forced him down there, she just pulled him down to her. Aang got under the covers and Katara wrapped her legs around his head. He got her wet member in his face and he began to kiss it. Katara arched her back and gasped when it touched. Katara saw Aang in a good position and Katara thought; _69_. Katara could not see his cock so she took his pants and took em' off. Aang took the initiative to lick her pussy and she screamed in pleasure before pulling away Aang's underpants. He was naked in front of her again. She took his hard member in her mouth and sucked on it. Aang yawned wide and placed his mouth over her femininity so that no one could hear his high moan. Katara's membership could hardly be seen as Aang's mouth was in the way. Aang sucked and licked her femininity and Katara gasped loudly and moaned softly and sucked Aang's cock violent. She wanted this so badly. She tasted Aang's cock as if it were a lollipop. Aang wanted more, he wanted to hear Katara yelling his name. He moved his hands to her still tight hole, the hole on her back. He sent a finger into her ass and Katara screamed, both pain and pleasure. Katara pushed away Aang and now he layed next to Katara. Katara jumped on top of him, still in the 69 position. She massaged his balls while she sucked his length. Aang touched her asshole while he licked her. Katara suddenly felt that she would not come, she would ... 

"Aang, I'm going to pee" Katara said, breathless. 

"You mean cum?" Aang asked, quite tired, and continued his exploration of her. Katara gasped and cried out: 

"No, pee!" she cried and peed on Aang. His face was drowned of her juices and Aang try to drank all of it. It tasted strange, but he wanted to do it. Aang continued to lick her after her little outburst. Katara sucked hard on her boyfriend's manhood and he came. He injected the sperm into her mouth and she swallowed it all. Katara went to him and they lay beside each other, cuddled with each other. 

"I'm sorry Katara, I should have let you run to the toilet," Aang said. Katara shook her head and smiled. 

"I would have never make it ... and this was more amazing" said Katara, and they kissed. They got a taste of themselves. Katara still felt wet and tried to ignore it but Aang looked at her face and he got back to her member. He licked it clean and Katara moaned happily. When he was finished, they kissed on the lips again and lay cuddled until it was time to leave Haru's house.

A reunion at the glass booth where Aang and Katara first socialized. All their friends were there and it had been ages since they met all together, especially thanks to Aang's and Katara's breakup. 

"So ... what should we do? "Haru wondered happily. 

"I suggest that we are watching a horror film" Zuko said. Katara felt scared when she heard that word. To remember the last movie made her sick and weak. Aang put a hand on her shoulder and replied to Zuko's proposal: 

"We will not watch a scary movie," said Aang seriously. 

"What do you suggest ... Mr. Coward? "Zuko asked jokingly. 

"I have an idea ... Aang come with me? "Sokka said. 

"Ehh ... okay Sokka "said Aang confused.

Sokka led Aang to an another booth. Sokka had to talk with Aang about Katara's sleepover. He was not entirely happy with it. He knew that Aang and Katara were in love, he knew it the first time he saw them talk. Katara was always nervous around him and Aang was overly nice to her. They sat at a table and Sokka started talking to him. 

"Aang, what did you and Katara last night?" Wondered Sokka. 

"Ehm ... Ehm ... I-I do not know what you're talking about "Aang replied nervously. He was afraid that Sokka would throw him on the ground and beat him hard and say, leave Katara alone but ... 

"I saw you, Aang, you had sex" Sokka said sternly. 

"You look at us!" Shouted Aang. Sokka silenced him. 

"Sorry but it was really hard to miss it" Sokka said. 

"I guess you're going to beat me, go on" Aang said gloomily. 

"What? No, Katara would kill me" replied Sokka and laughed. 

"I'm here to warn you Aang, I know what happened. You broke up and was sad until you were together again. I swear, if you break Katara's heart, I will break you in half" said Sokka and Aang strictly nervous after Sokka said it to him. Sokka patted Aang on the back, he supported him. 

"Do not worry, I will not let you go from Katara" said Sokka happily. Aang nodded and they shook hands. Aang was impressed. Katara described Sokka as stupid and overprotective but he was not. He wanted to help Aang and Katara rather than stop it. Aang could tell, Katara was wrong.

After Sokka's and Aang's talking the gang decided that they would go to the movies. It was Zuko's idea and he promised, for Katara's sake that it won't include scary or horror. It was the nicest thing he had ever done to Katara. Aang thanked Zuko heartily to do so. They went to the cinema and would see_ Year One_. A film, best comedy ever and some action of course. Katara was leaning against Aang's shoulder even before the film had started. Aang smiled warmly at her and whispered: 

"I love you Katara." She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. Suddenly, someone knocked on Katara's shoulder. A woman in her, maybe 20 years old with a small child. 

"Yes?" asked Katara confused. The woman smiled and the baby screamed. 

"I needed two places here and I can only see one, can we get it. It would mean a lot to us" said the woman. Katara blushed and smiled. 

"I've got a solution, well you'll get the place," said Katara and moved to Aang's moviechair. She sat on his lap and it was perfect. She felt Aang's manhood caress her leg but it was nice. Katara blushed and kissed Aang on the lips. Aang was too dumbfounded to do anything. Katara made was like his drug. 

"I love you too" Katara whispered to him and the movie started.

In the middle of the movie, Aang got away to buy some snacks. Katara asked him and he loved her happy, because of that he went to the counter outside the cinema and bought some chips, soda and candy. But ... when Aang least expected, he became embroiled to the girls' toilet and he saw a face that scared him to death ... Jet. He stood in front of him and they were alone at the girls room. 

"Hello my little friend, are you happy with Katara?" Said Jet cold. Aang gulped nervously and Jet pushed Aang up against the wall violently. 

"You ruined my life with Katara, you'll have fun today" Jet said angrily. Jet threw Aang on the tiled floor and Azula came into the girls room too. 

"Does it feel good, did you remember the last time?" Said Jet evily. Aang nodded nervously, he was shooking of fear. Azula locked the door to the girls' bathroom, and they laughed evil. 

"I'll make your life to hell" said Jet and whistled. Azula retrieved from the toilet stalls, girls tied and naked. Aang gasped, On Ji was one of the girls. She screamed in a silver tape she had around her mouth. Aang was very nervous, what would happen next?

Katara was worried, Aang had been away for a long time now. He would just buy some snacks and Katara doubted that it would never took so long. She walked out of the cinema and looked around outside, Aang wasn't there. She asked the girl who stood at the counter if she had seen a short guy with black shirt and blue jeans. Aang was wearing it today. She had no idea so Katara started looking for him. After a few minutes everyone were outside the cinema and was looking for Aang. 

"Maybe he went home" Haru said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"He would never go, not without his jacket," said Zuko who held the jacket that belonged to Aang. It was worth much, a few hundred dollars. 

"Oh .. right, where is he? "Sokka wondered thoughtfully. Katara did not even was looking for Aang, other word: very busy. Everyone looked at her, she became hysterically upset and sweating. 

"Katara, I'm sure he's okay" Sokka said, supported her. Katara smiled but did not stop looking.

Azula forced the girls to move closer Aang. Jet had a firm grip on Aang's arms so he could not move. Azula shouted at the girls to stay in front of Aang and she began to take off Aang's clothes. Aang resisted and Azula hit him hard in his face. Aang stopped and Jet helped Azula take off his clothes. Aang was naked in a few seconds and Azula pushed a girl in front of Aang. Aang did not know the girl in front of him. Her brown hair looked like Katara's, but it was shorter. Jet and Azula got the girl to touch Aang. Her hand touched his cock. Aang groaned and resisted again. Azula slapped his face again. 

"Don't move, obey or die" threatened Azula and showed a knife. Aang nodded, and the brown-haired girl got the cock in her mouth. Jet and Azula grinned evilly and pulled her closer Aang. The girl sucked his manhood passionate and rough thanks to Jet and Azula. Aang screamed and Jet moved his hand over his mouth. Aang yelled in his hand. He was terrified. Aang was not the only one scared, the girl was too. Aang felt he was close and came inside the girl's mouth. Azula waved one of the other girls to come, one of the six girls. The girls licked Aang on all of his private parts. Cock, ass, mouth and ear. Jet took the knife from Azula's hand and held it against Aang's neck. 

"Lay down" endangered Jet and he lay down on the floor. The girls were around him and they shared him and his cock. On Ji moved over Aang's face and he licked her. On Ji screamed of pleasure in the tape and Jet deleted it. On Ji moaned loudly and Aang continued. He had no choice. On Ji loved it but it was wrong. 

"I'm sorry Aang" murmured On Ji. Aang could hear it and nodded. Bad enough he could not stop licking her. Jet and Azula might kill him if he did it. The other girls shared his cock and then Aang felt something warm. No. One of the girls sat down on his cock and it went inside. He tried to think happy thoughts, and he succeeded. He imagined that it was Katara who sat on his face and his cock. It worked for a few minutes but then the girls came back to his mind. Aang threw his head back and On Ji came on his face. 

"Lick!" forced Jet and Aang's head moved back to On Ji's pussy. Her eyes widened and almost fainted. She could not hold back. She came again, a few seconds after Aang began to lick her again. Aang was forced to taste her juices. Azula stood behind the girl who sat on his cock, forcing her to go faster. She did it and Aang groaned loudly, he could not hold it. He came inside the girl and after that the next girl. His sperm was injected into women he didn't knew. The last one was On Ji and she was so scared. She tried to run but Azula held in there. 

"You should do it!" Shouted Azula to her. On Ji nodded terrified and she grabbed Aang's cock in her hand and guided it to her femininity. He went hard into her and On Ji screamed. Not of pleasure, of pain. She was a virgin, she had never experienced this before. On Ji had a few tears fall. Azula laughed. 

"Do it!" Azula borrowed knife and held it next to On Ji's neck. She began to move, even though it hurted her very much. Aang could not feel his downparts and he would come soon, she was so tight so he couldn't hold it in. On Ji did not want him to come inside her but Azula forced her too. On Ji resisted and got threatened with the knife again. Aang pumped his seed inside her, and he became unconscious. On Ji collapsed on him, also unconscious. Azula and Jet laughed, but not for long. Someone coughed behind them. Completely shocked, it was Sokka. The sound from the bathroom had revealed everything. The police arrived behind him. 

"Stay away!" Cried Jet, held the knife against Aang's throat. The police did not hesitate, usually the police wouldn't kill someone, but Jet was the biggest threat in town, the police shot him in the head. Azula was gone, she had time to disappear, while Jet threatened the policemans. Sokka ran up to Aang, still unconscious. His sister's heart was broken because of this, it was not Aang's fault. Sokka helped Aang got home to his house, On Ji and the other girls were taken to hospital.

Katara heard it and her heart was broken. She heard Aang's moans and it meant that he had sex with another girl. She did not know what Sokka wanted her to do. He asked her to wait but she did not listened to him.

_Flashback ... 20 minutes before she came home. Katara POV_

_I could hear the groans and I could tell that it was Aang. I felt angry, disappointed and betrayed. Sokka also believed that it was Aang, but he was not sure. He told me that it could be a misunderstanding, but I never listened to my brother, I would not start today. I didn't want to see Aang again, he took my heart and __threw it on the road. I hated him._

_I ran home, there was nothing else to do. Sokka yelled at me but I could not listen. He would never help me, it looked like he just wanted to make my life worse. My friends stopped looking for Aang several hours ago, just me and Sokka knew what Aang did. Bye Aang, hope you enjoy your new life._

_End of Flashback_

Katara cried like rainy cloud and threw some valuable things in the wall. The porcelain cracked and the walls reinforced sound even more. She was mad and all alone. She missed Aang but she also hated him. Hakoda was shocked, how could Aang do something so bad and evil against Katara? He thought they loved each other. Suddenly the front door opened and in comes Sokka with Aang unconscious. Hakoda did not believe his eyes. Sokka used to hate Katara's guys and now he came back with Aang. Hakoda smiled sadly. 

"What happened?" Hakoda asked angrily, staring at Aang. 

"You will not believe me but Aang is innocent" said Sokka seriously and began to tell the story to his father, what he had seen and why he called the police.

Katara was in her room with her head in the pillow and screamed his name. _Aang ... Aang ... Aang!_ She was so in love but he just disappeared. Katara thought so until someone opened her door. Hakoda and Sokka with an unconscious boy between them. It was Aang and he was unconscious and injured, not on the outside, however. His damage on the inside was what made Aang unconscious in the first place. Katara looked at Aang, and then Sokka. 

"What would you do without me?" Wondered Sokka happily but turned into sadness when he looked at Aang behind him. 

"He was raped Katara, you're lucky he's alive" Sokka said. Katara's tears were replaced with gasps and heavy breathing. She was wrong. She was wrong about Sokka ... she was wrong about Aang. Katara ran up to Aang and moved him to her bed. She was so sad, she would have stayed, she blamed herself for it. 

"I'll leave you alone," Hakoda telled Sokka. Sokka went into Katara's room, sat on her bed and began to explain. 

"You were right about one thing Katara, he had sex with another girl, or I mean, other girls" said Sokka. Katara was confused. 

"Azula and Jet forced the girls on him and he may have impregnated like six girls" Sokka continued. Katara could forgive him for it. He did not want it to happen, it was the only thing Katara wanted to hear. Katara regretted her first date with Jet. That's why everything changed. Their date was the beginning of everything awful. 

"But Katara, police shot Jet, he's dead" said Sokka. 

"Dead? But the police can't kill people" said Katara, scared. 

"I rather not but Aang was in danger. It was either Aang or Jet" said Sokka and Aang strictly moaned. Katara stared at him for a while but he did not wake up. He needed sleep. Katara could not thank Sokka with a hug. She wanted to give him so much more. She first hugged him and told him she would buy something for him. Sokka loved surprises. Sokka grinned. 

"Yeah, I'm the man who saves the day!" Sokka shouted happily. 

"Yeah sure, can you go now?" Said Katara blushing. Sokka smiled. 

"Talk to your boyfriend, please not too high this time" joked Sokka. Katara gave him an evil smile and start throwing things at him, pillows and clothing. Sokka laughed and ran away.

**More, More, More! You waited to see Jet die, right? It's true. Jet is dead and he will stay in the grave. Or? Who knows? Maybe I'll change it xD. Strange ending thought. The next chapter will come soon, dont know how long.**


	19. Music Love Session

Ch. 19: Music Love Session

She had thought about what she would say to him when he woke up. Of course, he could never forgive her, she was selfish and stupid. She looked at him blankly. This morning was her worst but she had a good remedy. The love-filled music. She had listened to a Swedish song that reminded her of how much she loved this guy_ Aang_. If Aang hated her, she would never forgive herself. Another song started playing:

_**The blood is boiling inside of you**_

_**You just want to be like me**_

_**Anger does not give you the answers**_

_**Why stay on your path When**_

_**Purpose Reflects what is?**_

_**Control, you want it**_

_**You want to get to another level**_

_**but you do not ask me**_

_**Be yourself is an Unwritten Law**_

_**but can you bring it?**_

_**You feel certainement That I am something**_

_**While you're nothing**_

_**But after all the surrounding**_

_**You're everything**_

_**I want to help you understand**_

_**We are so much alike the two of us**_

_**Just drop it on the facade**_

_**Why create another world?**_

_**Accept who you are**_

_**That control,**_

_**you must have it?**_

**Song: Du är ju allting - Stiftelsen / Swedish Song**

It was not the song that reminded her of Aang but it was wonderful. In her ears, it meant something. She had a foam habit, she used to dance naked to the music. She wanted to feel the rhythm of her whole body. When she danced, she was free. She had locked the door so that no one could suddenly open the door into her room. The only one who possibly could see her was Aang who were unconscious. She hoped that he would wake up so he could see her dancing naked and maybe understand how sorry she was. Next song was started:

_**Seems like yesterday we Distressed to rock the show**_

_**I laced the track, you locked the flow**_

_**So far from hangin on the block for dough**_

_**Notorious, They got to know That**_

_**Life Is not always what it seem to be (uh-uh)**_

_**Words can not express what you mean to me**_

_**Even though you're gone, we still a team**_

_**Through your family, I'll Fulfill your dream (that's right)**_

_**In the future, can not wait to see**_

_**If you open up the gates for me**_

_**Reminisce sometime, The Night They took my friend (uh-huh)**_

_**Try to black it out, but it plays again**_

_**When it's real, feelings hard to conceal**_

_**Can not imagine all the pain I feel**_

_**Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)**_

_**I know you still living your life, after death**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Every step I take, every move I make**_

_**Every single day, every time I pray**_

_**I'll be missing you**_

_**Thinkin of the days, When you went away**_

_**What a life to take, what a bond to break**_

_**I'll be missing you**_

_**Verse Two:**_

_**It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)**_

_**Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)**_

_**Watchin us while we pray for you**_

_**Every day we pray for you**_

_**Til the day we meet again**_

_**In my heart is where I'll keep you friend**_

_**Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to Proceed**_

_**Strength I need to believe**_

_**My thoughts Big I just can not define (can not define)**_

_**Wish I could turn back the hands of time**_

_**Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks**_

_**You and me taking flicks**_

_**Makin hits, stages They receive you on**_

_**I still can not believe you're gone (can not believe you're gone)**_

_**Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)**_

_**I know you still living you're life, after death**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Every step I take, every move I make**_

_**Every single day, every time I pray**_

_**I'll be missing you**_

_**Thinkin of the days, When you went away**_

_**What a life to take, what a bond to break**_

_**I'll be missing you**_

**Song: I'll Be Missing You - Puff Daddy & Faith Evans**

She started to cry. She sang the whole song while she danced and cried. After the song was over, she went back to her bed where Aang was lying. Katara decided too lay on top of him. He moaned a bit, he always did when he heard the music. Katara let her tears fall down on his face. She felt more pain than him. Suddenly somone knocked at the door.

"Katara! Aang must go home now, you've done enough" said Hakoda just by the doorstep. Katara kept quiet, she had certainly hurted him but she will never let him go. Katara knew that Aang wanted her to take care of him. As a lover, best friend and girlfriend. Hakoda screamed again, much higher this time.

"Katara, we're moving!" screamed Hakoda. Katara's eyes widened and got some clothes on, a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. She opened the door and hit her father in the face. Hard and uncontrollably. His nose was bleeding, maybe he deserved it for lying like that.

"Katara, calm down. We will stay here" Hakoda said soothingly.

"Best for you" she finally replied. Hakoda nodded painfully. He underestimated Katara's muscles, when she was angry or sad, she was really strong. Katara stopped at the doorway with her arms crossed. Hakoda sighed and explained that Aang would stay with Haru's parents. Katara was out of balance and could not handle the grief. Katara had difficulties accepting it but Hakoda meant well and he was always right. Katara nodded reluctantly.

_At the glass bar:_

"Sooo, how are the crybaby doing?" Toph asked, jokingly but worried at the same time.

"Yesterday was hard for Katara, she's not going anywhere and yeah, she's doing nothing" said Sokka, thinking about the terrible cinema event.

"I heard that Aang are going to be moved to my house today" said Haru uneasily.

"Yepp, I wonder how Katara can handle it" said Sokka.

"Dont worry! Sugar Queen can do it, maybe she's a crybaby, but she is stronger than you think. You both know it" Toph said cheerfully. The three of them discussed about the cinema yesterday. They knew all three that Jet was dead but it was not over. Azula was still out there somewhere. The police never managed to get their hands on her.

"What do we do now?" Wondered Haru. Toph and Sokka shrugged.

"Katara's home and crying, Zuko is sick, Suki house arrest" Sokka explained where everyone was.

"And Yue?" asked Haru. Sokka let it be unsaid. Yue was not here today, there was no info about her either.

"One month left of the vacation, we must do something!" Exclaimed Toph.

"I know, Gears Of War 3!" Said Sokka, also screaming.

"I'm on!" Haru shouted not to seem worse than the others.

Back at Sokka's and Katara's place and nothing had changed. Katara was locked up in her room, listening to loud music. Hakoda sunbathed in the garden, a really nice time there. Sokka, Toph and Haru went directly to the TV to play some Xbox 360. The volume on the TV did not matter. Katara's volume on her computer was much higher. Her spotify list of love songs.

"Have to admit, the music makes me feel bad" said Toph bitterly.

"Maybe we should go to Haru's place" suggested Sokka smile.

"Never! I don't have Gears Of War 3! "Haru protested.

"Haha, you have nothing dude" Toph said cheerfully. Haru got a little angry about this but was still quiet, avoid saying something very ugly to Toph.

"I will crush you all!" Shouted Sokka. Toph laughed out loud.

"Dream on sweetie" she said to tease him. Sokka blushed. Haru is still silent, wondering if Toph was good at anything other than messing with others. Haru still got a smile and started playing. Upstairs, Katara danced to remove all guilt. Next song reminded her of Aang. All songs linked specifically to him:

_**Look into my eyes, you will see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**Search your heart, search your soul**_

_**And When you find me there you'll search no more**_

_**Do not tell me it's not worth tryin 'for**_

_**You can not tell me it's not worth dyin 'for**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do, I do it for you**_

Katara started crying again!

_**Look into your heart, you will find**_

_**There's nothin 'there to hide**_

_**Take me as I am, take my life**_

_**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**_

_**Do not tell me it's not worth fightin 'for**_

_**I can not help it, there's nothin 'I want more**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do, I do it for you**_

_**Oh yeah**_

She dances and cries, wants Aang to forgive her.

_**There's no love, like your love**_

_**And no other, could give more love**_

_**There's nowhere, unless you're there**_

_**All the time, all the way, yeah**_

_**Look into your heart, baby**_

_**Oh, you can not tell me it's not worth tryin 'for**_

_**I can not help it, there's nothin 'I want more**_

_**Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you**_

_**Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do, oh, I do it for you**_

Katara falls to the floor, crying and continues to sing the song. Bryan Adams made a big hole in her heart. She realizes that she would do anything for him. She cries more and still hating herself.

_**Everything I do, darling**_

_**And we'll see it through**_

_**Oh we'll see it through**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Look into your heart**_

_**You can not tell me it is not worth dying for**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**I'll be there, yeah**_

_**I'll walk the wire**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**I'm going all the way, all They way, yeah**_

Katara ends up lying on the floor. Tears flowing like a waterfall. She falls asleep on the floor and screaming his name.

"I LOVE YOU!" She cried, maybe ten times.

Everyone in the family room could hear her screaming. Haru starts to wonder if they should not visit her to comfort her but Sokka shook his head and said to his friends.

"Katara will not feel better if we're helping her. We'll check at Haru's later instead and take care of Aang. That's what Katara wants" said Sokka, his buddies little impressed by his way of speaking. Especially everything about Aang. He never really cared about him. Not that way Katara cares but now it seems different, he wanted to take care of him. The conversation and gaming ends with Toph saying:

"The most confusing boyfriend you can have" She said it with a happy and romantic voice. Haru laughs and Sokka kissed Toph, a little talk between their lips. Then they walk towards Haru's half-sized lair.

**Cliffhanger! :P**

**Author: Yes, an unusual chapter. Nothing much writing, it was the most music in this! Will continue writing chapter 20, I hope. More happens in the next chapter! Peace Out! Sorry for bad translation!**

**- Fatedman**


	20. Forgive Me

**Ch. 20: Forgive Me**

_Somewhere outside the city ..._

"What are you planning princess?" He asked, his eyes almost fatal. She laughed like a villain does in the movies.

"We have to kill someone ... to scare them" she replied.

"Do you have a plan?" Wondered the unarmed guard.

"Kill the bitch!" Said "Princess" and pointed to a photo. The woman in the photo had blue eyes, white long hair down over her shoulders. She was indeed beautiful as a princess. She's going to die ...

_Haru's house ..._

When the kids came into the house, everything was different! The furniture was everywhere on the floor, as if someone had done a burglary. The gaang ran around the house, looking for Haru's parents, somewhere in the house. Haru was most worried.

"Who did this .." said Sokka, examine the furniture.

"Wait, where's Aang!?" Haru said with highest voice.

"Omg, are you serious?" Said Toph, throw an old piece of wood to the side. Nobody could have crushed the house normally in such a short time. It was physically impossible. Although Azula was evil, she could not manage to do this. There must be something else, a likely reason. They continued to search the building for clues. At last they heard a big bang. It came from a closet. Toph opened the closet and ..

"AAAAAA!" Toph screamed and two parents + Aang flew out of the cabinet. Sokka and Haru heard her and ran to it.

"Take them off me!" Shouted Toph angrily. Haru laughed vindictively. Just because Toph got what she deserved.

"Shut up dumass!" Said Toph and Sokka helped her.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Tyro said and laughed foolishly. Then he told everyone that he had experimented with explosives. Tyro was a good parent and did it safe for Aang so he wouldn't be hurt during the experiement. He and his wife then was pushed into the cabinet of the blast that destroyed the entire house. Haru rubbed his hand against his forehead, his dad was crazy. In a funny way.

"You're unbelievable" said Haru sighed in defeat.

"Hahaha, I love your father" Toph said cheerfully. Tyro smiled.

"We were just eating dinner ..." said Tyro.

"Dad, do you really think there is food in the house, the whole inside is destroyed" Haru said, disturbed. Tyro laughed nervously.

"Maybe not ...". Haru he hit himself in the face. Tyro smiled happily.

"Can we change the parents?" Asked Toph before they went to eat.

Katara had to forget what happened at the cinema. Hakoda actually offered his daughter a day at the spa, but she refused. She wanted to take her punishment like a real scammer would. Later in the evening Sokka wrote a message to her. He messaged that Aang was okay and that he would check on him. Katara really appreciated it, it was different from Sokka. Sokka would stay at Haru's that night so it was just Hakoda and Katara at home. Just a few minutes later, after she had received the message, it was dinner and Katara was forced to leave her room to eat. If Aang were there with here, he would have insisted her to eat something.

"How are you darling?" Hakoda asked at the dinner table when he saw her coming down the stairs. Katara nodded in response.

"Aang is the forgiving type" said Hakoda nicely. Katara smiled and nodded again. She could not answer with words. She was out of balance. She sat down at the table, took the fork and the knife there. She played a bit with the food instead of eating it. She was not hungry anymore.

"Katara, you have to eat. You have been on your room all day"said Hakoda strictly and obviously worried. Katara felt the tears come. Her tears buried deep in her mashed potatoes. Hakoda sighed quietly.

"Katara ... you want me to tell you some good news? "asked Hakoda.

"Yes, please" replied Katara cold and sadly.

"I called around for the girls that Aang might have made pregnant. Right now, none of them are pregnant and I think everything is okay with that" said Hakoda. Katara nodded, perhaps feeled a little bit better.

"I also believe that Aang must stay here for a while. I think we should take him back here so that you have something to do" said Hakoda smile, tried to make her much happier. She was happier and her appearance quickly changed to something happy. Hakoda would get Aang before he went to sleep so that Katara could also sleep tonight. She needed all the help she could get. It was good that he changed their mind about letting Aang stay in his home. Katara wanted nothing more than that. Kiss him and hug him ...

Hakoda went to Haru's house and asked the family to let him take Aang back. Katara would die without him. Tyro immediately gave him the guy who gave Katara her happiness and Hakoda thanked them heartily. He hugged Tyro and decided to go home quickly so Katara could be happy at least for tonight. As Hakoda started the car, he noticed some moaning in the back seat. It was Aang. He had to stop the car and check him out. He had an incredible fever and looked very sick. _Home Fast!_ It was Hakoda's first thought. He started the car again, time to break the law ... something that the police Hakoda had never done before. He drove 120km / h on a 50-way, it was a rush. No one ever noticed his driving. At this time of the night everyone was sleeping. When he got home, he threw Aang over his shoulder and carried him into the house. Katara was standing at the front door and waited. Hakoda never let go of Aang. He ran around the house, looking for medicine. Katara follows him all the way without saying a single word. When he found the painkillers, he ran to the other side of the house, to Katara's room. He quickly put him to bed, Katara follows him there too. She was so confused. Hakoda did everything without talking to her, or say what was wrong.

"Is Aang dying?" Katara wondered sadly. Hakoda laughed and shook his head. Katara was able to calm down for a while.

"He has a high fever and need to rest, but I heard him groan in the back seat when I drove him here. I think he'll soon awaken" it was Hakoda's response. Aang lay in her bed, motionless and they both looked over at him. He was breathing normally. Nothing was wrong with him, he was ... My love in Katara kind of words.

Put him to bed, with her soft hands. It quickly became midnight and while Aang was unconscious Katara tried to make it comfortable for him. He was lying in bed and she had taken a seat on the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled at him, stroked his chest gently. Slowly massaging his 4-pack. Maybe not the strongest man on earth, but you could see his muscles. Aang moaned when she touched him and something wonderful happened. Aang opened his eyes and looked up at Katara. She looked the other way at first so she did not think he had woken up. Aang groaned again to get her attention and Katara looked at him ...

"Aaang!" She cried happily and Aang smiled weakly at her. A silence followed up, they just stared at each other for a while. Katara took a first step and kissed him lightly on the lips. Aang's smile, then turned into a sad expression, disappointed. Katara did not need to hear the words to know what she had done.

"I'm sorry Aang, I really am. My jealousy took over and I couldnt control myself. I'm so sorry" said Katara, almost crying as she looked at him. He mumbled a reply and Katara got down under the covers. Lying next to him and massaged him to try to make up all of her mistakes.

"D-You betrayed me," Aang whispered hoarsely and moaned with pleasure. Katara just massaging his shoulders but it helped him relax. She kissed his neck and continued with her hands on his shoulders. She sobbed, blushed and felt more guilt when Aang said it.

"I know, I'm a horrible girlfriend" said Katara cold. Aang turned to her and they made eye contact.

"But you are mine" said Aang loving and still hoarse. Katara nodded and hugged him from behind in that lying position.

"Dont talk to Aang, sleep already. I'll apologize for real tomorrow, and if you hate me then just nod" Katara said sadly. Aang shook his head and leaned his head back so that Katara could kiss him. They lay like that until they both fell asleep peacefully!

**Who is the "bitch" really?**

**How is Aang?**

**There you will certainly see in the next chapter! Sad chapter today, I'll try to do something more fun next time. Had just a little idea deficiency! Please read ;) Translation still bad, i know that!**


	21. Back To School

Ch . 21 : Back To School

Here she was again ... she really had only one good memory from here and it was when she met the guy in her life, the one who stayed away from school, for now and it was her fault. She and Toph sat outside after the second lesson , the first day of school. Outside instead of being in the shower after sport and get a naked male thrown into the room. Terrible and awesome at the same time for Katara.

"Fuck , why we have to sit here. Cant we sit somewhere else? " Complained Toph .

"I dont care what you do" replied Katara in a rather angry tone . She had not been herself for a while now.

" Sugar Queen , you dont want to see me angry ' Toph threatened, telled as a joke but it wasn't all a joke. She was pretty annoyed at this shit.

"Sorry Toph , I dont know what to do" she replied sadly.

" You should go home! We dont need a big depressed dork over here" Toph said aloud. Katara knew she had a point , so she thought she would go home right now, skipping school. There was no sense to be here anyway.

She ran home because she wanted to spend some time with Aang today instead of being useless in school. Just like Toph had asked her to do. She ran so fast that her brown hair barely was hanging on her head. When she got home , she threw her outer clothing on the floor and her school bag somewhere else and she doesnt cared if the bag lied right in front of the door, she needed to see Aang... NOW. When she came into her room, Aang wasn't there ... she panicked.

" Aang ! Aang ! Aang ! " She cried at least ten times before she got an answer . She rushed out of her room and back into the kitchen . Aang sat there at the table and ate her homemade lunch. Katara made him lunch before she went to school this morning because as usual she couldnt stop taking care of him.

" There you are ! Dont scare me like that " exclaimed Katara .

" Apparently it is illegal to eat, too ," replied Aang happily.

" You promised not to leave the room , remember? " Wondered Katara .

" And you think I would still be alive with no food until you got home ? " Another question that got Katara out of the " argument".

"How are you ? " Asked Katara loving and got behind Aang 's chair and hugged him from behind. Aang blushed slightly.

" I feel better now" replied Aang grinning . Katara laughed .

"You know, I was thinkng about you today and cant work because of it" Katara whispered in his ear. Aang almost felt her lips touch his right ear . He probably wanted their bodies to touch.

" Soooo you skipped school? " Aang asked jokingly. Katara hit him playfully on the shoulder. They laughed together and Aang made her sit on his lap. They sat there for hours and talked ...

Toph now had no partner to work with on the chemistry lesson so almost everything went to a disaster! But it was exactly what she wanted ..

"This is for giving me homework" Toph whispered to herself and played with all the chemicals she had received from the teacher, all of a sudden ... everything you could hear was a bang. It made the whole school to think that someone had exploded a bomb here. She obviously was sent to the principal's office , but she was used to it.

After school the gang met for a nice ice cream break , everyone except Aang and Katara .

" First day of school ... was the best day ever! " exclaimed Toph .

" You did the chemistry hall black, is it really that fun?" Asked Suki .

" Are you kidding me ! ? Black is my favorite color , "said Toph , just because of that she began to sing a song by the Rolling Stones, " Paint It Black " .

" Why did I had to quit school?" Sokka muttered .

"You can visit me sometime, will do it again sweetie ! " Screamed Toph!

" Anyone know how Katara feels? " Yue asked , changing the subject .

" She's fucking horrible at everything these days" complained Toph .

"I can feel her sadness" said Zuko.

"I dont ... Aang's alive, that's what counts! " Exclaimed Haru .

"And you are saying that about your best friend ... " Yue said , joking.

" Watch your tounge woman! Or you will get an ice cream in your butt" Haru tried to threaten her but no one knew exactly what he meant ( He is not the smartest person on the planet ) .

**AN: As Haru just said , their meeting place is at their ice cream stand ! : 3**

" I still think that school sucks but I make it funny in my way , okay guys ? " Toph said. No one noticed that there was someone at the glass booth that looked at the gang and slowly walked towards their table ...

**Short chapters now and as usual, the first chapter in a long time ! We'll see if the story stays alive : 3**


End file.
